Mi amor francés
by Aroisu Toranshii
Summary: Universo Alterno.  Matthew se apunta a esgrima para conseguir los puntos que le faltan para ir a la Universidad de Medicina, pero todo cambia para él desde el primer día. Franadá  Francia x Canadá
1. Chapter 1

Holaaa~

Bueno muchachos, soy medio nueva en esto y no me manejo muy bien con el FF xD Pero intento divertir a la gente con mis historias, me recomendaron entrar y… Aquí llevo un tiempo, aunque apenas uso mi cuenta.

Estos días escribí una cosita y, ¿Por qué no subirla a FF? No tengo nada que perder. Así que aquí traigo mi mini-obra. ¡Espero que la disfruten!

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la autora de Hetalia. El único personaje realmente de mi invención es Nicolás Williams.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

Llovía.

Las gotas de agua caían con delicadeza del cielo, consiguiendo que un suave sonido envolviese la caseta situaada tras la iglesia, donde el joven ojiazul vivía con el Padre Nicolás Williams desde que su memoria alcanzaba a recordar.

-Matthew.-

La voz del amable hombre le sacó de sus pensamientos, apartando la mirada de la ventana para observar directamente los ojos castaños del mayor.

-¿M-Me llamaba, Padre?-

-Si… ¿Estás bien, Matt? Pareces algo preocupado.-

-N-No es nada, Padre- Contestó el de cabello dorados, sonriendo algo nervioso.- Estaba meditando.-

-Ya veo…- Suspiró Nicolás, respondiendo aquella angelical sonrisa con una amable y cálida.- Quería que supieras que la cena ya está lista. ¿Me acompañas a cenar?

-C-Claro… E-en seguida bajo.-

El castaño mantuvo su sonrisa hasta que salió de la habitación del chico diecisieteañero, que se alejaba de la ventaba y dejaba su oso polar de peluche en la cama. Se acomodó un tanto las gafas, con ese aire tranquilo que siempre le rodeaba.

-Voy a cenar, Kumajirou. No tardaré.-

Le habló al oso como su verdaderamente pudiese entenderle, corriendo después al comedor para encontrarse allí con el cura.

-¿Q-que hay para cenar?-

-Quiché, y de postre, tortitas con sirope de Arce… Se que te encantan.- El mayor de los dos cogió una de las bandejas que estaban en la mesa con la comida, a lo que el muchacho rubio le observó extrañado.

-¿N-No comemos en la mesa?-

-Non.- Respondió Padre, pasando junto a Matt y caminando al sofá.- Por un día comeremos en el saló. Esta noche hay película.-

-¡Oh, es genial!-

A toda prisa y entre risas del mayor al verle tan entusiasmado, cogió su bandeja y caminó hasta el sofá, sentándose en este junto a la chimenea, que proporcionaba una ténue y cálida luz al lugar, la ideal para disfrutar de una buena película.

-Bien, empecemos a comer pues. ¿Quieres bendecir la mesa?-

El susodicho asintió y bendijo la mesa con tranquilidad, para que después empezaran a comer con calma. En la espera a que la película empezase, estuvieron hablando como solían hacer, sonrientes.

-Quería comentarte algo, Matthew. ¿Te acuerdas que me pediste que te apuntara a esgrima para los puntos que te faltaban para entrar a esa Universidad, pero que no pude por el dinero?-

-Oui.. ¿Qué ocurre con eso, Padre?-

-Verás Matt, ayer hablé con un amigo y… resulta que da clases de esgrima. Nos ha hecho un descuento.-

La mirada del menor se iluminó al instante, dejando la bandeja a un lado, lleno de emoción.

-¿E-Es en serio?-

Ni dos segundos tardó Matt en abrazar al otro cuando asintió, mientras las risas se hacían presentes en la sala.

-¡Merci, merci! C'est formidable!

-Jajaja… Calma, calma…-

La felicidad era notoria en ambos, más aun en el ojiazul, que ahora podría ir a la tan deseada Universidad de Medicina gracias a los puntos que adquiriría con la esgrima.

-¿C-Cuándo es la primera clase?-

-En una semana. En cuanto podamos vamos a comprar lo que necesites, ¿De acuerdo?-

-¡Oui!-

.-.-.-.-.-

La semana pasó rapidamente, y ese día tan esperado llegó al fin. Con todo en su sitio, Matthew se disponía a salir de casa, lo único que le faltaba era ponerse los zapatos.

Ese lunes era tremendamente soleado, y no se parecía nada al melancólico sábado en el que Nicolás le dio la noticia al joven. Sin duda, era un día maravilloso para comenzar, y estaba seguro de que, cuando las veinticuatro horas de ese lunes finalizasen, estaría igual de feliz que en ese momento.

-¿Lo llevas todo?-

-O-oui, Padre, no se preocupe. E-en cuanto salga de las clases regresaré.-

-De acuerdo…. Haz muchos amigos, ¿He? –

-L-Lo intentaré.- Contestó, volviendo a mirar dulcemente al contrario.- Merci….-

-No es nada… Anda ¡Corre! ¡Casi son las cinco ya!-

El joven se acercó corriendo al otro para darle un último beso en la mejilla, antes de echar a correr a sus tan esperadas clases de esgrima, mientras Nicolás lo despedía con la mano y una dulce y gran sonrisa.


	2. Chapter 2

Segundo capitulo~

Gracias por seguir leyendo muchachos w Quería decir que no me esfuerzo demasiado en las descripciones porque todos sabemos como son los físicos (Menos el del cura, que os lo dejo más o menos a vuestra imaginación) y pues también me inventé el nombre de Ucrania… ¡Nada más! ¡A disfrutar!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Aquel gimnasio era tremendamente grande, o eso pensó Matthew al llegar allí. Sus ojos fueron pasando poco a poco por los materiales que estaban a la vista en el lugar: Balones, colchonetas, canastas, combas… Había tantas cosas…. Pero lo que realmente le llamó la atención fueron los distintos grupos de personas que había allí. Todos tenían de dieciséis a diecinueve años, o eso aparentaban. Estaban divididos en tres:

El primer grupo era de cinco personas. Dos de ellos parecían hermanos, ambos castaños y con rasgos italianos. Uno aparentaba ser más distraído que el otro, hablando animadamente y siendo regañado por el que parecía mayor. El tercero reía con alegría e intentaba abrazar al chico gruñón, que no se dejaba ni a la de tres. Y los dos restantes eran tremendamente tranquilos, aunque uno con aspecto más serio que el otro y con rasgos más orientales.

El segundo estaba formado por personas con rasgos principalmente europeos. Una muchacha de pelo largo y albino, con pinta de ser peligrosa. Otra que destacaba por sus grandes pechos, que hablaba con una chica de rasgos orientales. En ese grupo estaba, además, una persona que no sabía bien si era hombre o mujer que no dejaba de decir "osea" y un muchacho castaño que miraba de manera bastante cariñosa al antes descrito.

Y el tercer grupo….. era todo mujeres, o eso alcanzaba a ver, que estaban allí de paso. Rodeaban a alguien del que solo distinguía su cabello rubio y ondulado, nada más.

Pasó desapercibido y fue directo a los vestuarios, colocándose la ropa correspondiente, nervioso al ver cuantos eran allí. No se le daba nada bien relacionarse debido a su tremenda timidez, pero debía hacer un esfuerzo. Al salir, se encontró con el profesor, que acababa de llegar.

-¡Matt!-

El chico sonrió para responder la sonrisa del otro, que parecía muy amable. Era un hombre alto, con gafas y una peca en una mejilla.

-Mi nombre es Roderich, ya hablé con Nicolás. Se bienvenido ¿He? Ahora mismo te presentaré a los demás. Me cambio y vuelvo.-

-C-claro… Es un placer, Roderich…-

El nerviosismo del joven podía verse a kilómetros, y estaba seguro de que Roderich lo había notado. Caminó de nuevo al gimnasio, repasando otra vez con la mirada las distintas personas que había en el lugar. En poco tiempo llegó el profesor, que dio un par de palmadas para llamar la atención.

-¡Chicos, vamos a empezar! ¡Vamos, venid, os presentaré a alguien nuevo!-

Todos obedecieron y se pusieron en algo parecido a una fila frente al profesor y Matt, mirando con curiosidad a este último.

-Él es Matthew Williams, y espero que os lleveis bien con él. Ahora id diciendo vuestro nombre por orden.-

-¡Yo soy Feliciano Vargas! Ve~-

-Lovino Vargas.-

-¡Antonio Fernández Carriedo!-

-Kiku Honda….-

-Heracles Karpusi.-

-Natasha Arlovskaya.-

-Oksana Arlovskaya.-

-Mei Wang.-

-Feliks Lukasiewicz.-

-Toris Lorinaitis.-

-….Falta uno…- Murmuró el profesor, contando a todos los que se habían presentado.

Y entonces, risas femeninas se escucharon al otro lado del gimnasio, consiguiendo que todos se girasen a ver quienes eran. El profesor suspiró y se acercó a las chicas tranquilamente ante la atenta mirada de todos.

-Señoritas.- Inició Roderich, aclarándose la garganta.- Lo siento mucho, pero este chico tiene que dar clases.-

-Ooooh…-Dijeron todas las mujeres al unísono.

-Oh chicas, no os preocupéis.- Una voz de lo más seductora se hizo presente entonces, algo que captó la curiosidad de Matthew.- Nos vemos a la salida, D'accorde?-

-¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!-Chillaron las chiquillas.

Los goterones se hicieron presentes en todas las cabezas, dando la mayoría entonces un suspiro…. Que escenita…

-Aur Renoir, chicas.-

-¡Kyaaaa~h!-

Y con esto, Roderich consiguió librarse de aquel mogollón de hormonas revueltas y ese olor a feromonas que desprendían, volviendo acompañado al sitio.

Y se hizo la magia.

El corazón del ojiazul no pudo latir más deprisa porque era imposible. Lo que tenía frente a él era… era…. No había palabras para la hermosura que aquel ser poseía. Cabello rubio y ondulado, de largo hasta los hombros. Un poco de perilla, alto, de apariencia elegante, de piel pálida y seguramente suave… y unos ojazos azules que le dejaron prendado al momento.

-¡Oh, mon amour! ¿Quién es esta belleza?-

Un enorme sonrojo cubrió el rostro del chico de las gafas al escuchar las palabras de aquél ángel, escondiendo la mirada.

-Matthew Williams, es nuevo. Te habrías enterado si estuvieras pendiente.- Dijo a modo de regañina Roderich.

-Pardon, pardon…-Respondió sin mucho interés le joven, acercándose a Matt y cogiéndole la mano mientras se arrodillaba frente a él, besando esta con delicadeza.- Francis Bonnefoy, Mon Cherri. Enchanté.-

Al menor solo le faltaba echar humo por las orejas, porque el sonrojo era imposible que fuera mayor. Un poco más y se moría allí mismo.

-Osea, ocmo que ya empieza.-Dijo Feliks, con aire desinteresado y aburrido.

-¡Pervertido! ¡Seguro que asustas al novato! –Exclamó Lovi con una venita en la sien.

-Anda anda, mi Lovi, es un método de seducción muy bueno. Si hasta se ha sonrojado.- Comentó Antonio.

-¡¿Cómo que _tu Lovi_?-

Y todos comenzaron a discutir cosas que realmente no tenían sentido, pero Matt parecía estar en su mundo. Francis ya le había soltado la mano y ahora estaba discutiendo con los demás, y él, mirándole de reojo, no se perdía ninguna de sus acciones.

-Chicos, ya vale. Hay que empezar.-

Al principio nadie más a parte de mtt le escuchó, así que Roderich subió un poco la voz. Entonces si, todos dejaron sus cosas y la clase dio comienzo, aunque las miradas de odio volaban.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tocaba descansar. Llevaban hora y media de clase y, a la mitad, debía parar un poco para recuperar el aliento. El rubio, después de beber lo necesario de su botella de agua, había ido al baño a refrescarse un poco. Entre una cosa y otra no se dio cuenta de cuando entraron Feliciano, Lovi, Heracles y Kiku.

-¡Deja de hacer esas cosas! –Exclamaba Lovi.

-Pero me gusta abrazar a Heracles, ve~- Murmuraba Feliciano.

-Estoy un poco de acuerdo con Lovino, Feliciano.- Comentó Kiku.-Estás siendo indiscreto.-

-¡Pero seguro que a Heracles no le molesta! ¿A que no?-

-Mm…-

La charla se cortó cuando vieron allí a Matt, que les saludó con una tímida sonrisa, desviando al momento la mirada.

-¡Oh, Matthew! Ve~-

-¡W-Wa!-

Feliciano había pasado, en un salto, de abrazar a Heracles a abrazar a Matt, que se sonrojó sin saber muy bien como reaccionar.

-¡Oi! ¡¿Pero mo me escuchaste antes? ¡Que dejes de hacer eso!-

-¡Pero seguro que no le molesta! ¿A que no?-

-A-ahm…-

-¿Ves? No le molesta, ve~-

Y entonces entró Antonio, que se acercó a ellos con una brillante sonrisa. En un principio quiso abrazar a Lovi, pero la fiera mirada de este lo echó hacia atrás. Ya habría tiempo para eso.

-Vaya, ¿Ya te has hecho amigo de Matthew, Feli?- Dijo Tony (Antonio) entre risas.

-¡Si~!-

-Tranquilo Matt, él siempre es así, no tienes de que preocuparte.-

-O-oh….-

Matt no sabía donde meterse el pobre, había pasado de no mirar apenas a nadie a ser abrazado en un pis pas. Solo asentía y sonreía tímidamente.

-¿Qué tal las clases? ¿Te van gustando?- Cuestionó Kiku amablemente.

-O-oui, son bas…-

-¡¿Otro francés? –Exclamó Lovi repentinamente.- ¿Eres pariente de Francis o algo?-

El rubio se sonrojó nada más escuchar el nombre de ese chico que tan "amable" se había mostrado, procurando relajarse mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-N-no…. P-Padre Nicolás habla conmigo en varios idiomas…S-Sobretodo inglés y francés…. P-para desenvolverme al ha-hablar…-

-¿Padre Nicolás? ¿No es ese el hombre que vive en la Iglesia de aquí al lado?- Matt asintió ante la pregunta de Antonio.- ¿Vives con él?-

-O-Oui…. M-me adoptó…-

Inmediatamente la lástima se hizo prsente en la mirada de todos, algo que realmente odiaba Matt. No le gustaba esa mirada, no le gustaba entristecer a nadie, así que intetó decir algo.

-¿Y-y cuanto llevan en clase de esgrima?-

-¡Oh! Yo llevo dos meses, ve~-

-Dos meses, tengo que vigilar a mi hermano.-

-Dos meses, tengo que vigilar a…-Lovi mató de nuevo con la mirada a Antonio, que se tragó sus palabras y procuró corregir su error.-…a…a mi cuerpo, que esté fortalecido.-

-Tres años en esta escuela.- Dijo Kiku orgulloso de ellos.- En mi familia, todos los varones aprendemos desde pequeños a manejar la espada.-

-Un mes…-Respondió soñoliento Heracles.

Matt se sintió aliviado al instante, exceptuando a Kiku, todos llevaban poco tiempo allí. A decir verdad no lo habría imaginado, manejaban bastante bien la espada, y esperaba manejarla tan bien como ellos en poco tiempo.

-Según Roderich, el que más tiempo llevó es Francis. Empezó a los cinco años, es como en el caso de Kiku: Una costumbre familiar.-

Ante aquello, no supo que decir… Kiku y Francis llevaban mucho tiempo en esgrima al parecer, seguro que manejaban con verdadero arte la espada.

-Lleva catorce años… Francis es un buen rival.-Comentó Kiku.

-Seguro que lo hace para impresionar a las chicas.- Dijo con mala cara Lovi, cruzándose de brazos.

-Hay que admitir que es un buen espadachín- Sonrió Tony.

-¡Chicos!-

La voz del profesor los llamó, hora de volver a la clase. Salieron de allí con calma, entre leves murmullos, mientras Matt volvía de nuevo a meterse unos segundos en su mundo. Ahora comprendía el porque Francis era tan buen espadachín.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Y-y me ganó… P-pero ha sido muy divertido.-

Ahora Matthew le contaba a Nicolás como había sido su primera clase con una gran sonrisa, aunque se le notaba cansado como era lógico.

-Entonces te has divertido, menos mal.-

-O-oui…..-

-¿Y te has fijado en alguien es especial?-

Esa pregunta realmente impactó a Matt, pues no esperaba que fuera a preguntarle algo de ese estilo en algún momento. Abrió los ojos sorprendidos, comenzando a ponerse más nervioso de lo normal.

-¿P-Padre?-

-Verás Matthew.- Empezó a decir el hombre castaño, siempre con tranquilidad en la voz y esa dulce mirada a juego con sus facciones.- Tienes una edad en la que es normal sentirse atraído por alguien. No me extrañaría nada que te gustase alguna persona.-

El rubio no sabía donde meterse, su sonrojo era casi del mismo nivel que cuando Francis le cogió la mano.

"Francis"

En seguida se tensó al recordar esa escena, cada vez más y más nervioso, sin saber bien como actuar.

-Nunca esperé que siguieras mi camino, Matt. Solo quería enseñarte que hacer el bien tiene su recompensa, al igual que hacer el mal tiene su castigo. Pero cada uno es libre de hacer lo que quiera.-

-P-Padre, yo…-

Nicolás posó un dedo en los labios del menor, sonriéndole con cariño y ternura extrema.

-No digas nada, Matthew. Solo quiero que sepas que siempre estaré aquí para ti, apoyándote. Le prometí a Dios protegerte, educarte y darte ánimos para seguir adelante desde el momento en el que te encontré en la puerta de la Iglesia.-

Al rubio se le aguaron los ojos de la emoción, levantándose de la mesa del comedor (donde estaban cenando) y acercándose al mayor para abrazarle con fuerza, el cual correspondió el gesto con alegría.

-Ey ey, tranquilo.- Dijo entre suaves risas Nicolás, que se separó un poco del abrazo para mirar directamente a los hermosos ojos del chico que adoptó.-Esos ojos tan bonitos no deben llorar….¿Y cuándo te volviste tan alto? Mírate, eres todo un hombre.-

El menor rió con suavidad ,y es que, ciertamente, le sacaba una cabeza al otro. Con cuidado se secó las lágrimas, mostrando una cálida, inocente y dulce sonrisa.

-Venga, ya es tarde y debes descansar…-

-Si…. Bonne Nuit, Padre.-

-Bonne Nuit, Matt. Dulces sueños.-


	3. Chapter 3

Acababa de llegar al gimnasio para dar su quinta clase de esgrima. Era un miércoles medio nublado, pero no hacía frío a decir verdad.

-Matthew~-

La voz de cierto italiano le avisó de la embestida que este dio al abrazarle, y menos mal, porque sino ahora estaría en el suelo del entusiasmo que puso Feliciano.

-¡W-Wa! ¡F-Feliciano!-

-Dime Feli, ve~-

Y entonces se acercaron Lovi y Antonio, el primero con su cara de enfurruño de siempre, y el segundo de lo más divertido por la situación.

-¡No debes hacer eso!-

-Pero si no le molesto, ve~-

-¡Aún así….!-

Y los hermanos comenzaron con su amor fraternal…. Aunque Antonio fue el primero en darse cuenta de que Matt no estaba haciéndoles caso, pues su mirada estaba fija en cierto grupo de chicas que rodeaban a una persona en especial, coqueteando con todas ellas.

-Bueno bueno, que Matt tiene que cambiarse.-Comenzó a decir cierto español, cogiendo de la muñeca al rubio.- Ahora volvemos-

Y ante la sorpresa del ojiazul, Antonio lo arrastró prácticamente hasta los vestidores, ante la atenta mirada de la mayoría en la sala. Pero cada uno volvió a sus asuntos en cuestión de segundos.

-Anda, cambiate, pronto llegará Roderich.- Dijo Tony una vez allí dentro.

-O-oui, merci….-

Williams sonrió un tanto y se metió dentro de los probadores, comenzando a cambiarse con esa calma y tranquilidad que siempre le rodeaba.

-¿Te gusta Francis?-

No se cortó ni un pelo al preguntarlo, y el muchacho rubio quedó estático unos momentos. ¿A que venía esa pregunta?...¿Tanto se le notaba? ¡No, no! ¡No se le podía notar! A él no le gustaban los hombres…

-He visto como le mirabas. Esa mirada la conozco muy bien, Matt. La he visto antes.-

El más tímido de los dos reanudó la acción de cambiarse cuando por fin bajó a la Tierra, sin saber muy bien que decir.

-B-bueno…em…-

-No te recomiendo que tengas muchos acercamientos con él, Matt.-

Ante esto, Williams se quedó más perplejo. ¿Por qué?

-¿P-por que d-dice eso? S-se le ve una persona amable…-

-Una persona seductora. No es lo mismo.- Explicó el chico, dando un eve suspiro.-Él es el tipo de persona que solo busca pasar un buen rato, nada más. No se metería en una relación formal, y creo…. Que tú eres lo contrario a él. O eso se ve.-

Matt sintió una extraña opresión en el pecho,a-aviso, Antonio…P-pero a mi no m-me gustan los h-hombres….-Murmuró tímido y con una falsa sonrisa.

-No te engañes, Matt.- Dijo Antonio, sonriendo algo triste y revolviéndole el pelo al otro, consiguiendo un sonrojo por su parte.- Ya te dije que he visto antes esa mirada.-

Sin decir más, el castaño salió de los probadores, dejando a un muy aturdido chico en el probador… Además de…¿Frustrado? ¿Por qué? Causas de la adolescencia, o eso suponía él.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La clase de esgrima pasó sin mucho percance, nada más que los habituales: Feliks acabó peleando con Natasha porque ella era muy bestia y no se que cosa (Aunque ninguno de ellos dos se disculpó, más bien fueron Oksana y Toris), Lovi con Antonio porque no dejaba de intentar abrazarlo, Feliciano haciendo pucheros porque no le gustaba pelear…. Todo un show. Pero realmente se lo pasaba genial, todos allí se llevaban bien (Aunque no quisieran admitirlo) y el ambiente se notaba animado.

Y ahora había terminado de ducharse en los baños del gimnasio (Siempre iba el último para no molestar) y estaba guardando sus cosas. Menos mal que Padre Nicolás le había dado un paraguas, porque llovía a cantaros.

Se disponía al salir del gimnasio cuando…

-Attendre-moi, Matt!- (¡Espérame, Matt!)

Aquella voz consiguió que el corazón le latiera a mil por hora, girándose un poco para encontrarse con…

-¿Fr-Francis?-

-Oui! ¿Te importaría compartir el paraguas conmigo, mon amour? Le dejé el mío a Roderich creyendo que traía dos… No te preocupes, mi casa no está lejos.-

Matt asintió un poco, sin atreverse a mirar al otro directamente a los ojos. Sin más, comenzaron a caminar.

-Menos mal que aun no te habías ido ¡Me hubiera empapado!-

-O-oui…-Murmuró tremendamente sonrojado cierto chico con gafas.

(A partir de aquí, el diálogo entero de Matt y Francis es en francés)

-Dime, ¿Por qué hablas francés?-

-P-Padre Nicolás habla conmigo en v-varios idiomas y… B-Bueno…. E-Es la costumbre.-

-¿Padre Nicolás? ¿El cura?-

-O-Oui….-

-¿Es tu profeseor de francés?-

-N-no….-Negó despacio con la cabeza, procurando sonreír.- É-Él es mi padre a-adoptivo…-

-Oh….ya veo….-

Y de nuevo esa mirada se hizo presente. ¡No quería verla! Él estaba muy bien con Nicolás, lo trataba genial, ni él ni nadie tenía que sentir lástima.

-A-A mi me gusta v-vivir con él…. E-Es una gran persona….-

-No lo dudo. Y dime…-Una sonrisa picarona se formó en el rostro del mayor, que dio pequeños codazos en un costado del menor.- ¿Deja que te lleves chicas a casa?-

-¿E-Eh?- El sonrojo fue a mayor por momentos, comenzando a ponerse nervioso.- ¿P-Por que preguntas eso?-

-Curiosidad simplemente.-Respondió como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.-¿Y que? ¿Te deja?-

-E-En realidad…. N-nunca quise…-

-Oh… ¿Eres homosexual?-

-¡No!-

A cada pregunta el carmín se apoderaba más todavía de sus mejillas, sin saber donde meterse. ¿Por qué tenía que preguntarle eso _a él_? ¡No le interesaban esas cosas! No hasta que le vio por primera vez… ¡No, ni en esa vez tampoco! ¡A él no le gustaban los hombres!

-¿Entonces? No creo que una belleza como tú nunca se haya tirado a alguien.

-¡N-no vi la necesidad!-

Francis se detuvo frente a una enorme casa, más parecida a una mansión que a otra cosa, comenzando a abrir la puerta. Pero Matt no hacía caso a eso, estaba intentando hacer que la sangre no se acumulara en sus mejillas.

-No lo creo pillííííín, estoy seguro de que no eres virgen. Venga, dime cuantas conquitas te has llevado y yo te digo las mías, información por información.-

-….-

-….- Francis se giró a verle, incrédulo ante ese silencio y la nerviosa mirada del menor.-¿Eres virgen de verdad?-

Sin soportarlo más, Matt dijo un rápido "¡Adiós!" y salió corriendo, dejando olvidado atrás el paraguas en el suelo sin atreverse a mirar hacia atrás. Sentía algo extraño dentro de él ¿Qué era?

-¡Matt! ¡MATT!-

Francis, al ver que el muchacho no volvía, recogió despacio el paraguas y se cubrió con este, sonriendo un tanto.

-Así que es virgen… Vaya, que mono.-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Pero cómo has podido olvidar el paraguas? Si cuando saliste de esgrima ya estaba lloviendo.-

Ahora Nicolás le secaba con una toalla el pelo a Matthew, con toda la delicadeza del mundo, mientras sus ojos observaban al otro con preocupación.

-A-Acompañé a un amigo q-que no tenía paraguas…. Y m-me despisté…..-

-¿Un amigo? ¡Eso es fantástico!-

Nicolás sabía que la timidez de su hijo adoptivo le impedía hacer amigos y, además, era un gran blanco para los matones, siempre lo había sido. Por eso la noticia le llenó de felicidad.

-O-Oui…-

-Se portan muy bien contigo. Según me cuentas tú y me dice Roderich, tus compañeros son personas muy buenas y honradas. Me alegra que estés bien.-

-…..- Matt desvió un tanto la mirada, nervioso.- P-Padre…. ¿P-Puedo preguntarle algo?-

El repentino nerviosismo de Matthew dejó algo preocupado al mayor. No era el típico nerviosismo de Matt, este era más…. No sabía explicarlo, pero indicaba que algo intranquilizaba al menor.

-Claro que si Matt. Dime ¿Qué ocurre?-

-E-Es un tema tabú, Padre….-

-No te preocupes por eso, entre nosotros no hay temas tabú. Pero antes que nada, cámbiate, no te vayas a resfriar. Prepararé chocolate caliente y hablaremos.-

El rubio asintió y fue a cambiarse con cierta inquietud, secándose lo mejor que pudo, entre pensamientos que cada vez lo aturdían más y más. Finalmente volvió al salón , donde había dos tazar de chocolate caliente en la mesa frente al sofá. En este mismo estaba el cura sentado, esperando pacientemente.

-Y-Ya estoy aquí….-

Nicolás sonrió, indicando al chico que se sentara junto a él, algo que Matt en seguida hizo. Después cogió una de las tazas, mientras su nariz se impregnaba del dulzón olor que el chocolate desprendía.

-Cuéntame Matt, ¿Qué te ocurre?-

-Q-Quería preguntarle, Padre… ¿E-Es anormal ser virgen a mi edad?-

Nicolás tan solo suspiró, se esperaba una pregunta así. Pero no apartó la sonrisa del rostro, eso solo complicaría las cosas, y quería que Matthew estuviera tranquilo.

-¿Por qué dices eso?-

Sin dudarlo y por la tremenda confianza que le tenía al cura, el rubio no dudó en contarle al otro lo sucedido al salir, sin poder evitar sonrojarse de nuevo.

-Ya veo….- Nicolás dio un sorbo a su chocolate, tan tranquilo como siempre.- Serlo o no serlo da lo mismo, Matt. Lo realmente importante es que el sexo se practique con amor. Y no solo tu primera vez, cuando pasas de niño a adulto, sino todas.-

-Y-yo creí que hasta el m-matrimonio…-

-Hay que ser realista, Matthew. Si tu quieres y te sientes querido, es natural que quieras hacer el amor con la persona amada. Y pocos esperan al matrimonio.-

-P-Padre….-De nuevo no sabía donde meterse, tragando saliva duramente.

-Matt, el sexo es algo normal en una pareja, no debes temerle ni estar avergonzado. Es una manera de amarse, de mostrarse amor.

Al contrario que el rubio, Nicolás estaba totalmente tranquilo y, aunque fuera cura, no le importaba hablar de ese tipo de cosas. Su mente era muy abierta y tenía los pies en la Tierra. Sabía que Matt algún día se enamoraría y acabaría por hacer el amor como cualquier persona. Tenía que apoyarle, enseñarle que era normal, las precauciones y que, lo mejor, era hacerlo con amor. Aunque confiaba en que el muchacho, por su timidez, jamás lo haría por otra cosa.

-No es nada del otro mundo, Matthew. Relájate. Solo hay que tomar las precauciones convenientes, igual que con todo. Incluso si es con alguien de tu mismo sexo.-

-¿M-Mismo sexo?-

-Si Matt, eso también es normal. Si dos personas se aman, el género da lo mismo.-

Y así estuvieron practicamente toda la noche.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¿Y bien? ¿Les va gustando? nwn Espero que así sea~

Solo quiero pedir un favor… Reviews! Hoy recibí mi primer review y me hizo mucha ilusión w ¡Espero con ansias los vuestros! ¡Gracias faby-nan!


	4. Chapter 4

Décimo primera clase. Desde aquella charla que tuvo con padre Nicolás, estaba mucho menos preocupado, y todos podían notarlo. Además, poquito a poco se iba abriendo más a los demás, ya hablaba con más frecuencia y también había mejorado tremendamente en esgrima. Entre otras cosas porque a veces pedía permiso para quedarse hasta tarde, o iba los días que no tenía clase a practicar. El caso es que ya había pasado cerca de un mes desde que estaba allí, y por momentos se lo iba pasando cada vez mejor.

-¡Matt! Ven, queríamos comentarte algo.- Llamó Antonio.

Estaban ya al final de la clase, y Matt acababa de salir de la ducha, aun secándose un tanto el pelo. No se esperó que allí estuvieran todos aún, y menos mal que había salido vestido ya.

-¿S-Si?-

-Queríamos preguntarte si querías venir a comer con nosotros el viernes.- Dijo Lovi con ese tono gruñón tan característico de él.

-Roderich no podrá venir a dar clases, así que lo hemos estado pensando.- Comentó Kiku.

-Y como que después iremos a comprar ropa, osea.- Determinó Feliks, entusiasmado.

-También pensamos que el sábado por la noche podríamos ir a la nueva discoteca y estrenar ropa.- Espetó Mei, con una gran sonrisa.

-Mon amour, no puedes faltar.- La coquetería de Francis se hizo presente en esa frase.

-O-Oh… s-son muy amable…-Murmuró Matt, ciertamente ilusionado.- S-Se lo preguntaré a Padre Nicolás.-

-Avísanos por sms, o Messenger o Facebook…. Que creo que tengo tu móvil pero lo demás no ¿Cierto?- Dijo Toris.

-N-No tengo… Messenger ni Facebook….-

-¡Mon amour, eso es un delito! Mañana ven a mi casa, haremos uno. Ya sabes donde está mi dulce hogar.-

Todos miraron acusadoramente a Francis, que pronto sonrió abiertamente y con cierto toque de nerviosismo.

-Es una buena persona y no dejó que me mojase.-

-C-Chicos…. T-tengo que irme.- Matt se despidió, sonriente.- N-nos vemos…-

Y, con una cálida sonrisa que despertaba la ternura de todos, salió corriendo hacia su casa.

-Cuidado con lo que haces, Francis.- Natasha usó un tono de voz demasiado semejante al de una amenaza.

-Oh, no os preocupeis, mon petit enfants.-

-No queremos que le hagas daño, se le ve un chico muy bueno.- Murmuró Mei.

-….e inocente…-Comentó Heracles.

-D'accorde, d'accorde. No le haré nada.-

-.-.-.-

-Por supuesto que puedes.- Respondió alegremente Nicolás, mientras preparaba la cena.

-Merci, Padre.-

-Je vous en prie, Matt. Solo te pediré una cosa.- El rubio sonrió esperando la petición.

-¿E-El que?-

-Ten cuidado… ¿Vale?-

-D'accorde, Padre.-

-.-.-.-.-.-

Después de haber estudiado se dirigió a casa de Francis. Eran alrededor de las cinco y meida, no tardó muycho en llegar a su casa. Estaba casi al lado a decir verdad.

Tocó el timbre, y enseguida un mayordomo contestó al micrófono.

-Qui est-ce?-

-Je sui Matthew Williams, ami de Francis.-

-Un moment.-

Matt esperó unos pocos minutos antes de que el mayordomo le diera permiso para entrar y abriera la puerta.

"Merveilleux" (Maravilloso)

La mansión era gigantesca. Tenía un vestíbulo enorme, con dos puertas, una a la derecha y otra a la izquiera. En frente había una gigantesca escalera que se dividía en dos. Todo era más o menos de color rojizo, con varios ramos de flores repartidos por lugar, sobretodo de rosas. También había cuadros, pero el más destacable era uno que estaba al final de la escalera: Un retrato. Un hombre de chaqueta, una mujer sentada con un vestido blanco y…¿Francis de pequeño?

(La conversación de ellos es en francés)

-Oh mon amour, te estaba esperando.-

En seguida Matthew se tensó, sonriendo un tanto a Francis. Estaba tan hermoso como siempre.

-B-Buenas tardes, Francis.-

-¿Te gusta mi casa?-

-S-Si…e-es muy grande….-Murmuró timidamente.

-Mi familia la ha heredado desde hace bastante tiempo.-

Entonces Francis, que ya había bajado las escaleras, tomó la mano del chico, besando esta mientras sonreía. Al momento Matthew era un farolillo de feria.

-Estás realmente hermoso, mon cherri.-

-Gra-gra-gra-gracias…-

Lentamente Francis soltó la mano del muchacho, con una sonrisa seductora.

-¿Vamos a mi habitación? Allí tengo el ordenador.-

-S-si…vayamos…-

Matt siguió al otro, totalmente nervioso y sonrojado. Pero de nuevo se distrajo con el exquisito decorado de la casa, perdiéndose entre aquellos infinitos pasillos. Entonces entróen una gran habitación con el otro. En frente había un gran ventanal. A la derecha, en la misma pared del ventanal, había una enorme cama. En la pared de la derecha estaban un gran escritorio donde había tres ordenadores, y al lado una puerta que daba a parar a un lujoso baño. A la izquierda estaban las librerias y un gran armario. Y en la misma pared de la puerta, varios cuadros, dos espejos de cuerpo entero y una televisión frente a la cama.

-E-Es enorme…-

-Bueno, no es para tanto… La habitación que tenían mis padres era más grande.-

Francis se acercó a los ordenadores y los encendió, siendo seguido por Matt, que lo miraba todo con inocente curiosidad.

-Eres la primera persona que conozco que no tiene ni Messenger ni Facebook… ¿Qué haces en tu tiempo libre?-

-E-Estudio o ayudo a P-Padre…-

-Ya veo… Bueno, verás como disfrutas con esto Mon Amour, ven, siéntate.-

Francis le ofreció un sitio en una de las sillas frente a un ordenador, escribiendo la contraseña de usuario y entrando a este. Entonces clickó Internet.

-Bien, veamoooos…-

Francis se colocó tras Matthew y se inclinó hacia delante. "Demasiada cercanía" Pensó matt. Los colores se hicieron presente al instante.

-Lo primero, el Messenger.-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Después de haber creado el Facebook y el Messenger, los dos chicos estaban sentados en la cama, conversando y riendo alegremente. El nerviosismo de Matt había ido disminuyendo poco a poco, así que se le notaba relajado.

-A-Aunque Natasha se m-muestre así, s-se le nota una chica muy t-tierna….-

-Es bastante fiera, pero buena persona.-

-I-igual que L-Lovino….-

-Bueno, su novio sabe como darle mimos sin que lo mate.-

Matthew quedó incrédulo ante aquello… ¿Novio?

-¿L-Lovino tiene novio?-

-¡Claro! Es Antonio, ¿No te habías dado cuenta?-

El chico de las gafas casi palideció, ¿Antonio y Lovi eran pareja? Pero eran hombres… Bueno, a decir verdad eso era lo que menos le importaba, a decir verdad ni si quiera le importaba. ¿Cómo no se habría dado cuenta con la cantidad de acercamientos que tenían esos dos?

-Y-ya veo….-

-¿Sabes? Una vez les pillé en mitad del "acto" en las duchas del gimnasio.-

-¿A-acto?- Matt, inocente, no sabía que quería decir.

-Si, Antonio es todo un semental, vaya… Lovi daba unos gritos…-

Por la cara de despistado que tenía Williams, Bonnefoy supuso que no le entendía.

-Sexo, mon cherri.-

Francis rió alegremente al ver la reacción que aquella palabra causaba en él. Se sonrojó hasta niveles inimaginables y agachó la mirada, mientras tragaba saliva duramente.

-N-no creo q-que debamos hablar d-de eso…-

-¿Por qué? Si es normal…. Y de lo más _placentero._-

-P-pero…. N-no nos d-d-deberíamos m-meter con… sus asuntos….-

-Tienes razón.- Asintió Francis.

Y cuando Matt creyó que aquella conversación había terminado, se vio de un momento a otro tumbado en la cama, con el otro encima. _Demasiado_ cerca, _demasiado _pegado… _Demasiado _para él.

-¡¿F-F-F-F-F-F-F-F-F-F-F-Francis?-

-No nos debemos meter en sus asuntos….sino en los nuestros.-

El mayor acercó su rostro al de Williams, casi rozando sus labios con una sonrisilla picarona.

-P-p-p-p-p-p-p-por favor…-

-Tranquilo…-Murmuró, acariciando un costado del menor.- Relájate….- Susurraba en su oído, con voz de lo más sexy.

-F-Fracis, p-p-p-p-por favor… p-p-para….yo….-

-Shhhh….-

Antes de que alcanzase los labios del menor, este ya le había conseguido apartar de un buen empujón, obteniendo una fuerza y una velocidad que nunca antes creyó tener.

-L-Lo siento, d-debo irme.-

Y con esto, salió corriendo de allí, dejando a un muy perplejo francés… ¿Qué haría para conquistarle? Ya pensaría algo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Las dos de la madrugada y aun estaba despierto, dando vueltas en la cama y recordando lo ocurrido en casa de Bonnefoy. El solo hecho de pensar en aquello hacía que se sonrojase y cerrase los ojos con fuerza, temblando levemente por su timidez.

-N-No quiero ser un juguete…-Murmuró al aire, suspirando.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¿Qué tal estuvo~? Ya sabeis, reviews son muy bien recibido~s

Chu~


	5. Chapter 5

Hallo hallo~

¡Gracias a todos por seguir mi fic! nwn me hace una ilusión tremenda, en serio ¡Y sin vuestro apoyo creo que no seguiría! Hoy, que he tenido un día bastante feo, me habéis dado una alegría. ¡Os dedico, a todos los que me habéis dejado previews, este capítulo! Espero que os guste.

He de decir que, en este capi aparecen dos personajes news, inventados por moi. Todos los demás (Excluyendo a Padre Nicolás) son de aquel divino ser que inventó Hetalia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Maaatt!-

Y allí estaban, en un bar de tapas todos reunidos. El rubio los divisó cuando la voz de Toris le llamó, mostrando siempre una gran sonrisa. Se acercó a ellos a paso rápido, alegre al verles.

-Te estábamos esperando.- Dijo Tony, sonriente.

-E-El bus se retrasó, l-lo siento…-

-¡ No pasa nada! Ve~- Exclamó Feliciano, poniéndose en pie y abrazando a Matthew, que correspondió alegremente el gesto.- Mira Lud~ Este es Matt~-

Un hombre fuertote, rubio y de ojos azules se puso en pie, acercándose a Matt con seriedad, para después mostrar una diminuta sonrisa.

-Feliciano me ha hablado mucho de ti. Soy Ludwig, un placer.-

-O-Oh…. El placer es mío…- Respondió sonriente Matt.

Los saludos se hicieron presentes, y justo cuando el rubio tomó asiento, apareció cierta persona… Alguien del que había huido hacía nada.

-Oh, mon amour, ya estás aquí.-

Al instante se tensó, e incapaz de mirarle a los ojos, murmuró un pequeño saludo, moviéndose un tanto intranquilo. Al momento el ambiente se sintió tenso, todos notaron el nerviosismo especial de Matthew en tal instante. En seguida Antonio empezó con sus chistes, procurando así liberar tensión, y la comida pasó sin más percances.

-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ahora se encontraba en una tienda con Feliks, Feliciano, Ludwig, Kiku, Mei, Heracles y Toris. Se habían dividido en dos grupos, y prácticamente había sido arrastrado por Feliks a las tiendas de allí.

-Osea, mira que falda.-

Un par de goterones se hicieron presentes, pero no por extrañeza, pues se sabía que ese muchacho de habla tan particular se travestía como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-No te quedaría nada mal.- Comentó Toris.

-¡Oh, mirad que camiseta! –Exclamó Mei, que curioseaba cosas con Kiku.

-Yo he encontrado unos pantalones que….-

Y allí todos miraban ropa, ante la alegre mirada de Williams, que sonreía de aquella forma tan cálida y tierna, ablandando hasta el más duro corazón.

-¿Tú no miras nada, Matt? Ve~-

-¿H-Ha? N-no… T-tengo suficiente r-ropa…-

-Pero se supone que vamos a estrenar.- dijo Kiku.

-P-pero…. T-tengo cosas, no q-quería gastar dinero… N-no pasa nada.-

-¡Sacrilegio, osea! Yo te compro las cosas, ven conmigo ¡Como que será super-genial!-

De nuevo se vio arrastrado, intentando convencer a todos de que no hacía falta comprar nada, que no lo necesitaba… Pero no le sirvió de nada.

-¡Toma, esto también! Ve~- Dijo Feli alegremente.

Las prendas de ropa volaban por encima del probador donde ahora se cambiaba Matt, suspirando un tanto. Al menos les había convencido para que compraran solo un par de cosas bastante baratitas. En cuanto pudiera, devolvería el dinero.

-¿Ya podemos entrar?- Cuestionó ansiosa Mei.

-S-Si…-

Y en cuanto abrieron la cortina del probador y vieron como estaba Matt, todos enmudecieron. Incluso Lud quedó impresionado.

-Fantástico, osea…-

-Lindo…-Murmuró Heracles.

-¡Decidido, le compraremos esto!-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sábado noche. Ocho de la tarde, hora de salir de casa.

-Estás muy juvenil, Matt. Hermoso ciertamente.- Comentó sonriente Nicolás, viendo como el susodicho se colocaba los zapatos.

-M-Merci, Padre… P-Procuraré no volver muy tarde…-

-Tranquilo, mereces un poco de juerga, nunca te veo descansar. Vive, Matt ¡Eres joven!-

Matt, sonriendo alegremente, cogió una pequeña mochilita con forma de oso polar. La verdad es que ese apoyo que le mostraba el cura era de lo mejor, lo veía como un _verdadero_ padre.

-Pásalo bien, ¿Okey?-

-O-Oui… Hasta luego, Padre.-

El rubio se acercó al otro y le dio un beso en la mejilla, antes de salir de allí a toda prisa.

-Espero que no le pase nada…..-

-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Allí está! ¡Ma~tt!-

Escuchó la voz de Oksana, que levantaba los brazos con alegría, y así consiguió localizar rápidamente a todos. Con una sonrisa bien marcada, se acercó a ellos, feliz.

-B-Bonjour…-

-Wala Matt.- Antonio dio un leve silbido, riendo después mientras repasaba con la mirada al muchacho.- Ahora entiendo porque los demás no querían decir como venías y que fuera una sorpresa. Que belleza, chaval.-

Los halagos de Antonio le hicieron sonrojar y mostrar una tímida sonrisa, mientras el español ya estaba piropeando a su adorado Lovi, que se había enfadado ante aquello (A pesar de que supiera que Tony lo hacía sin mala intención y que solo le amaba a él. Quería mimos, y no sabía como obtenerlos de otra manera).

Matt estaba vestido con una camisa de tirantes negra, yencima una camiseta blanca un poco transparente y ancha, que ponía "J'adore France", con el dibujo de la torre Eiffel. Como pantalones, unos pitillos de color oscuro, y zapatos… unas converse cada una de estilo: Una tenía la bandera canadiense, y otra la francesa.

-Waa~ Matt~ Seguro que hoy te echas novia, ve~-Dijo Feli, abrazando a Lud.

-O novio.- Murmuró el alemán, sonriendo cómplice al italiano que se abrazaba a él.

Y la verdad, allí estaban todos los presentes muy guapotes. Antonio iba con una blusa blanca, medio desabrochada, y unos pantalones negros ajustaditos. Feli y Lovi iban iguales, pitillos verdes, blusas blanca, de zapatos unas esclavas con plataforma blancas y unos pañuelos de cuadraditos verdes y blancos (Lo que se dice en España "Palestinos"). Ludwig iba muy parecido a Antonio, pero había que agregar una corbata y que los pantalones… eran de cuero, con unas cadenas en los costados. Kiku llevaba unos vaqueros algo ajustados y una camisa de cuadrados rojos y negros, con los mismos zapatos que Feli y Lovi. Heracles vestía una camisa larga y ancha, con unos pitillos azul oscuro. Feliks y Toris, unas camisas semi-abiertas con medio corazón en cada blusa (Made in Feliks). El rubio llevaba una mini-falda roja con converse del mismo color y el castaño pitillos como los de Matt. Oksana llevaba un peto de pantaloncitos cortos, con una camisa blanca debajo y una horquilla de lazo azul en el pelo. Natasha iba con una mini-falda blanca y una camisa de tirantes azul, con botas negras hasta las rodillas y el pelo suelto. Y Mei llevaba la misma falda que la anterior, pero con una camisa de color rosa claro.

-¡Osea, no te maquillaste! –Exclamó Feliks, curándose de brazos.

-N-no tenía con que…-

Eso pronto se arregló. Feliks sacó de su mochilita roja rimel, lápiz de ojos y gloss.

-P-pero…-

-¡Che! A ver, osea, ven..-

Con cuidado lo maquilló: Un poco de rimel, gloss en los labios y, con el lápiz de ojos, repasó los bordes exteriores de la parte inferior de los ojos.

-Listo. Ahora si que si, como que estás genial, osea.-

-M-Merci…- Murmuró con esa timidez habitual, pero sonriente.

-Allí viene Francis.- Murmuró Heracles.

Sintió de nuevo su corazón latir a más de mil por hora, girándose poco a poco para mirar al que venía.

"He's handsome…"

Llevaba unos pantalones ajustados negros entre el cuero y vaqueros, una blusa blanca con corbata negra. Un sombrero tipo Fedora (o tipo gangster) de color negro y en ese momento se estaba quitando las gafas de sol,, mientras su cabello suelto se movía con suavidad. Francis comenzó a saludar a todos, pero se detuvo al ir a Matt.

"C'est un angel"

El tiempo se detuvo mientras los dos se miraban a los ojos, al mismo tiempo que el corazón de ambos parecía detenerse y bombear más que nunca a la vez, como si se fuera a salir del pecho o a quedar parado para siempre. Los allí presentes lo notaron, y sin decir nada, comenzaron a mirarse los unos a los otros.

-Bonjour..- Empezó Francis, acercándose un poco a él.

-B-Bonjour…- Murmuró Matt, sintiendo sus mejillas arder, pero sin ser capaz de apartar la mirada de él.

-Estás realmente hermoso hoy, mon cherri.-

-M-Merci… tu aussi….-

-¡Fracis!-

Una voz sacó a los dos de aquella burbuja que se había formado, y el susodicho giró el rostro a ver quien era.

-¡Ivan!-

Un chico muy alto, albino, de ojos violáceos e infantil rostro se acercó a ellos, acompañado de otros dos muchachos. Estos eran dos gemelos, de pelo largo y también albino, con ojos de un color rojizo oscuro y mirada peligrosa, acompañada de una sonrisa burlesca. Sus cuerpos estaban bien formados, no tanto como el del otro, pero se les notaba fuertes. Los tres vestían pantalones ajustados y camisa sin mangas de cuero ambas prendas, con grandes botas de plataformas y un sin fin de collares de pinchos y cadenas.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí, da?-

-Venimos a la inauguración. Tú lo mismo, supongo, ¿No? – Cuestionó Francis con una gran sonrisa, saludando con un fuerte abrazo al albino.

-Sep… Hola chico~s, da~-

Todos saludaron animadamente al llamado Iván, mientras Matt observaba la escena… y él mismo era observado por los acompañantes del de ojos violetas.

-Mira, te presento a Matthew. Matt, este es Iván, es el sobrino de Roderich.-

-Oh Matt, un placer, da~- Dijo con cierto acento ruso notorio en su voz, acercándose al que recién le presentaban.

-U-Un placer…- Murmuró tímidamente nuestro protagonista, sintiéndose intimidado repentinamente.

-Yo os presento a Lua y Leo, da~… Saluda chicos.-

-Hola- Dijeron los gemelos al unísono.

-Hola- Respondieron los demás con amabilidad, aunque había ciertas miradas de odio en el grupo.

-¿En que sitio de la cola estáis?- Cuestionó el francés a Iván, que lo miró con cierto toque de superioridad.

-Nosotros tenemos pases vip.. ¿Os colamos, da~?-

-¡Sería perfecto!- Exclamó Antonio.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hacía un rato que estaban dentro, y había pedido las bebidas y un par de cosillas para picar. Ahora Lovi y Tony bailaban, Feliks y Toris también. Oksana, Mei y Natasha tres cuarto de lo mismo. Y sentados estaban Lud, Feli, Kiku, Heracles, Francis, Matt, Ivan y los gemelos.

-Ajajajajajajajaa-

Las risas estaban presentes cada dos por tres, al igual que algunas miradas un tanto indiscretas. Sobretodo a cierto muchachito con gafas… y no solo por parte de Francis.

-Da~ , eso fue divertido…-

-Mmm… Si me disculpáis, voy a llevar a Feli a bailar.- Comentó Lud con una enorme sonrisa.

-¡Si~ ve~!-

Otros dos más que se iban a la pista de baile. Francis estaba deseando llevar a Matt, y ya le había mandado indirectas un par de veces, pero este siempre tenía una excusa. La timidez era lo que le llevaba a negarse sobre todo.

-Yo también me disculpo un momento, iré al baño.- El francés se levantó, seguido de Kiku y Heracles, que indicaron que también iban.

Y así, en la mesa solo quedaron Iván, Matt y los geelos. Leo y Lua se miraron, sonrientes, y se levantaron a por bebidas.

-Da~ ¿Tú también estás en esgrima?-

-O-Oui… e-es muy divert-tido…-

Mientras que ellos dos hablaban, los gemelos, ya en la barra, comenzaron a picarse mutuamente, terminando en una apuesta…

-¿A que no llevas al timidón a bailar?-Comenzó Lua.

-¿Qué no? ¿Qué apuestas?- Siguió Leo.

-Diez euros a que no…-

-Veinte a que lo llevo a bailar y me lo tiro.-

-Hecho.-

Lua y Leo se estrecharon las manos y cogieron las bebidas. Una Fanta de naranja para Matt, Vodka para Iván y para ellos dos un para de cervezas. Sin que Lua se diera cuenta, Leo echó unos polvillos extraños en la bebida de Matthew.

-Aquí estamos.- Dijeron los gemelos al unísono.

-O-Oh, m-merci…-

Leo se sentó junto a Matt y Lua junto a Ivan, que estaban uno en frente del otro. Y entonces el chico de las gafas dio un sorbo a su bebida, en un principio sin notar nada. Pero a medida que el tiempo avanzaba hasta que pasaron unos cuantos minutos, empezó a marearse un poco.

-M-Me siento mareado…-Murmuró, algo sonrojado.

-¿Estás mal? Ten, bebe un poco más, lo mejor es que te refresques. Será porque hace _mucho calor_ aquí…- Siseó Leo, en un tono de voz muy sugerente, que cierto rubio no notó.

Y a base de pequeños sorbos, se había bebido todo. La sala le daba vueltas, y las luces que no dejaban de parpadear no ayudaban nada, menos aún el ruido. Pero ahora, además, se estaba riendo sin razón aparente, y de una manera bastante tonta.

-Ijijiji… t-tengo ganas de reír….-

Y entonces Leo aprovechó y cogió de la mano al menor, relamiéndose un tanto. Ya estaba drogado.

-Ven, vayamos a bailar.

El albino se levantó y tiró un poco de Matt, que, al levantarse, se tambaleó de manera peligrosa.

-Leo, no creo que eso sea lo mejor, da~-

-No te preocupes Ivan,_ todo está controlado_.-

Y, dirigiéndole una mirada furtiva a su gemelo, Leo se llevó al chico a la pista, donde sonaba "All I never wanted", de Basshunter.

-jejeje…. P-Pero s-si yo no se bailar….-

-Mira, muévete así…-

Y, poco a poco y guiado por el otro, Matthew comenzó a bailar. Lentamente se fue desenvolviendo, aprendía rápido a moverse, y a pesar de estar medio (o enteramente) atontado, no lo hacía nada mal, de eso no cabía duda. Los movimientos eran cada vez más sensuales, siendo guiado por Leo, hasta el punto de acabar con los cuerpos tan juntos que hasta al aire le costaba pasar entre ellos. En un principio era solo eso, movimientos tremendamente sensuales, pero en algún momento estos fueron subiendo todavía más de tono. En un principio nadie lo notaría, pero en algún momento comenzó a parecer que realmente _estaban haciéndolo. _Demasiada sensualidad, demasiado calor en tales gestos, Matt estaba siendo guiado de una manera que, si hubiese tenido los pies en la Tierra, se habría negado totalmente.

-Así, muy bien…-Murmuró Leo en el oído de Matthew, con voz ligeramente ronca. No podía negar que ese muchachito, con tan buen cuerpo, comenzaba a excitarle con los movimientos que él mismo le había enseñado.

En algún momento, las manos del albino habían acabado en la cintura del menor, indicando más fuerza en los movimientos, más cercanía… más roce. Matt no se daba cuenta de nada, solo reía e imitaba sus gestos, demasiado "libre" aunque estuviese mareado. Aunque repentinamente sintió algo extraño…

-¡¿Q-Que…?-

Las manos de Leo se había colado en sus pantalones y tocaban descaradamente su trasero. Antes de que el ojiazul pudiese decir nada, los labios del otro le callaron en un beso demasiado brusco.

Francis, Kiku y Heracles volvían del baño..

-¿Dónde está Matt? –Cuestionó el francés, extrañado al no verle allí.

-Fue antes a bai…Oh.-

Iván no llegó a terminar la frase, pues cuando giró el rostro para indicarle a Francis el lugar a donde había ido Leo y Matt, se encontró con la escena de estos dos. Los demás imitaron el gesto, y se quedaron helados por aquello. Aquel… no podía ser Matthew.

Una ira incontenible inundó el cuerpo del francés, que, en un pis pas, se vio esquivando a la gente de la pista y.. dándole un puñetazo a Leo.

-¡NO VUELVAS A TOCARLE!-

Matt cayó al suelo al momento, estaba totalmente desorientado y demasiado mareado ya como para mantenerse en pie. Escuchaba gritos, había comenzado una pelea. En poco cesaron, los muchachos habían sido separados, y ahora oía a lo lejos a Mei, totalmente preocupada, gritando mientras estaba a su lado ¿Qué le ocurría a Matt? Eso se preguntaban todos.

Repentinamente unos brazos rodearon su cuerpo, y sentía como le miraban directamente a los ojos, pero no sabía quien. "¡Está drogado! ¡Le habéis drogado!" Escuchó. Después fue levantado y sacado de allí con rapidez, y antes de que se diera cuenta, sus ojos se cerraron. Había caído desmayado.


	6. Chapter 6

Unas cálidas manos le acariciaban, sentía un paño húmedo en su frente. Tenía la respiración agitada y sentía un tremendo calor. Un delicioso olor inundaba su naricilla, haciéndole recordar a…

-Matthew…-

Esa tan dulce o incluso más voz a la que se había acostumbrado le llamó, consiguiendo que abriera muy lentamente los ojos.

-¿Fran…cis?-

La imagen se fue haciendo nítida en pocos segundos. Allí estaba él, acariciándole, sonriendo apenado, con una preocupación en la mirada indescriptible.

-Tranquilo… ya ha pasado todo. Estás en mi casa…-

-¿Y-y los demás?-

-Hace un par de horas que se fueron…- Contestó en susurros tan bajos como los del muchachito.

-¿Q-qué… hora es?-

-Las tres y media de la madrugada. Llamé también a Nicolás. Ha dicho que lo mejor será que te quedes aquí hasta mañana, que estás mejor atendido. El médico duerme en el dormitorio de abajo.-

-….-

Matt, muy lentamente, comenzó a incorporarse, siendo ayudado por Francis, mientras se sujetaba la cabeza y jadeaba aún.

-Toma….-

El francés le dejó un vaso de agua y, al ver que apenas podía cogerlo del mareo, fue él quien comenzó a darle de beber.

-M-Merci…. Uff…-

De nuevo se tumbó, destapándose con rapidez y desabrochándose el pijama que tenía puesto. Poco le importaba en ese momento quien se lo había puesto.

-T-tengo…calor…uf…-

-Es lógico. A parte de muchas otras mierdas, te han hecho tomar un afrodisíaco…-

La voz del mayor se notaba irritada y triste, y no era para menos, pues había alcanzado a escuchar un sollozo por parte del chiquillo. Ese calor era insoportable, y Matthew no sabía como arreglarlo. Instintivamente se abrazó a la cintura del francés, que estaba sentado a su lado y quedó más que sorprendido.

-N-no quería….n-no sabía….-

-Tranquilo, todos sabemos que no eres así..-

-P-pero…y-yo quería…darte mi primer beso…a ti…-

Bonnefoy quedó totalmente sorprendido ante esas palabras, que fueron seguidas de otro sollozo leve. El mayor no cabía en si de gozo y sorpresa ¿A él?

-¿A mi…?-

-O-Oui…yo…yo….-

Francis sonrió con ternura, acariciando los cabellos del menor lentamente y con toda la delicadeza del mundo. Se le veía tan frágil, tan tierno… y sentía una grandes ganas de protegerle de todo.

-Merci, Matt…- Susurró.

-Embrase-moi.- (Bésame)

Parpadeó extrañado un par de veces ante aquella petición, incrédulo.

-Pero…-

-S'il vous plaît….. E-Embrasse-moi.-

El menor miró suplicante y tremendamente sonrojado y acalorado al otro, diciendo aquellas palabras con una vocecilla dulce y tímida, pero a la vez llena de necesidad.

-Oui… Mon cherri.-

Poco a poco, Francis se fue acercando a sus labios. Primeramente los rozó, despacio y con delicadeza infinita. Fue entonces cuando, en un impulso, Matt tomó la iniciativa. En un principio solo juntó los labios, pero en seguida la traviesilla lengua del menor comenzó a pedir permiso para entrar en la boca del otro que, gustoso, cedió. Matt pasó los brazos tras el cuello del otro, mientras que acariciaba su nuca delicadamente con la yema de los dedos. En algún momento, Francis acabó sobre el cuerpo del muchacho, entre las piernas abiertas de este.

Se devoraban el uno al otro con hambre y necesidad extrema, y el ambiente se iba caldeando cada vez más y más. Fue entonces cuando el francés decidió parar, y, lentamente, fue apartándose de sus labios, lamiendo estos y depositando un par de pequeños besitos en estos.

-N-no…..no…. más, s'il vous plaît, más….-

-Matt, relájate, tranquilo….-

Williams rodeó con sus piernas la cintura del otro, pegándose a su cuerpo. Entonces comenzó a restregarse contra él, como si se tratase de un pobre animalito en celo, jadeante. No pensaba, ya que su mente estaba nublada en esos momentos, solo se guiaba por sus instintos.

-Matt…¡Matt!-

Con rapidez, Francis se separó de él… Si seguía ahí acabaría teniendo sexo con el menor, y no quería. No con el chiquillo así, porque, después, podría arrepentirse…

-Quieto, relájate…-

-P-pero…-

-Hazme caso.- Espetó, cogiendo una silla para sentarse a su lado.- Cierra los ojos…-

-Francis, quiero sexo… quiero…-

-Y yo, pero ahora mismo no piensas con la cabeza, piensas con la entrepierna. Eso sería jugar con ventaja, demasiada ventaja diría yo. No creo que luego, cuando estés más calmado y recuerdes este momento, te hubiese gustado pensar que perdiste la virginidad drogado.- Francis sonrió tiernamente y acarició la frente del menor, que cogió su mano.-Venga, cierra los ojos…-

Finalmente Matt acabó por obedecer al otro, quedando dormido al cabo de unas horas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los rayos del sol le despertaron, acariciando lentamente su rostro. Poco a poco abrió sus ojo, primero algo asustado al no verse en su dormitorio, pero rápidamente se calmó cuando recordó lo que sucedió la noche anterior. Al ir a incorporarse, sintió un peso extra en su abdomen, y sus ojos se dirigieron a este. Una tierna sonrisa se formó en su rostro, al ver a Francis con la cabeza apoyada en su cuerpo, abrazándole protectoramente. Aún no sabía como, medio dormido y sentado en la silla, podía dormir.

-Francis… Francis….- Murmuró, moviéndole con suavidad.

-¿Mmm?¿T-Te pasa algo?-

El francés se incorporó despacio, con notable sueño y unas ojeras bastante notorias. Entonces Matt se echó hacia un lado, dando palmaditas junto a él, indicando que se tumbara a su lado. Y, medio zombie, Francis subió a la cama y quedó dormido de nuevo. Parecía tremendamente cansado… Matt, al momento, bostezó. Parecía tener aún sueño, así que se acostó y, siendo rodeado por los brazos del otro en un instante, acabó dormido de nuevo, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Otra vez sintió la calidez de unas manos acariciarle, aunque esta calidez era distinta a la primera. También notó un beso en su frente, e instintivamente sonrió. Lentamente comenzó a abrir los ojos, de manera un tanto perezosa, y entonces…

-¡Padre!-

-Shh….-

Nicolás detuvo a Matt, que era apresado por los brazos de Francis que aún dormía, y le obligó a recostarse de nuevo, haciendo ademán de hablar por lo bajo.

-He venido en cuanto he podido…. ¿Cómo estás?...-

-B-Bien Padre… yo… l-lo siento, yo no….-

-Tranquilo, me han explicado lo sucedido. Menos mal que tienes buenos amigos, todos me han llamado para pedirme disculpas…-

-E-Ellos no sabían lo que iba a pasar…-

-Lo sé, Matthew, tranquilo.- La sonrisa calmada de Padre conseguía que Matt supiese que hablaba en serio, algo que le aliviaba.- Él es Francis, supongo.- Comentó, señalando a este con la cabeza.- Fue el primero en llamarme anoche, se le notaba muy preocupado. Ya me han contado que fue el primero en defenderte.-

-Y-Yo…. N-no se…. No recuerdo l-las cosas m-muy bien, pero…. C-confío en que f-fue así…-

En ese momento, el francés se removió un poco, dando un largo bostezo. Lentamente comenzó a incorporándose, estirándose y abriendo finalmente los ojos.

-Mm..¿Ah?- Encones se percató de la presencia del mayor, mirándole en un principio extrañado.- ¿Quién es usted?-

-Buenos días, Francis. Soy Nicolás Williams, el tutor de Matthew.-

-¡Oh!- En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el mayor de los rubios ya estaba en pie, estrechándole la mano al otro.- Es un placer, soy Francis Bonnefoy. Sea bienvenido, ¿Quiere tomar algo?-

-No, gracias.. Venía a ver como estaba Matt, y a agradecerte de nuevo que lo cuidaras. Que Dios te lo recompense hijo mío.-

-No es nada Padre, se que ustedes hubieran hecho lo mismo.-

Entre la mirada atenta del chico de las gafas, los otros dos presentes comenzaron a charlar tranquilamente. La cosa parecía ir bien, y a Matt le daba la sensación de que a Nicolás le caía bien Francis.

-Bueno, ha sido un placer conocerte, Francis.-

-Lo mismo puedo decir, Padre.-

-¿Vienes Matt?- Cuestionó al ojiazul, que sonrió un tanto.

-S-Si a Francis no le molesta… M-Me gustaría d-ducharme aquí… y luego i-iré a casa…-

-Yo no tengo ningún problema.- Dijo el francés, sonriente.

-Por mi tampoco. Entonces, si no hay más que hablar….- Nicolás s elevanto de la silla donde se había sentado, al igual que Francis, que tomó asiento en la cama.- Debo irme y preparar algunas cosas. Espero volver a verte pronto, Francis. Hasta luego Matthew.-

El cura sonrió a los dos y salió con lentitud de la habitación, mientras el francés volvía a sentarse en la cama.

-Que buen padre tienes, me cae genial.- Comentó el mayor.

-S-Si… y-yo también lo quiero mucho.-

-Bueno….-Entonces giró el rostro, mirando con una sonrisa picarona a Matthew.- ¿Me dejas ducharme contigo, mon cherri?-

-¡NO! –Exclamó Matt, que salía de la cama a toda velocidad.

-¿No? ¿Por qué?.. Al menos te "subirás al tren", ¿No? Tracatracatracatraca- Decía mientras movía las caderas.

-¡N-no! ¡F-Francis n-n-no digas e-esas cosas!- Exclamaba el menor, corriendo a toda prisa al baño y encerrándose allí.

-¡Pero si anoche lo estabas deseando!-

-¡M-Me da igual!-

Y un rato más siguió la discusión, aunque Francis realmente lo hacía solo por divertirse. No tenía verdadera intención en acostarse (aún) con Matt, y se le podía notar en esa sonrisa sincera que tenía mientras hablaba al otro lado de la puerta.


	7. Chapter 7

Lunes. Ahora iba de camino a clase de esgrima, pensativo, con ese aire tranquilo que solía rodearle. Pero todo se esfumó cuando, al entrar en el gimnasio, todos se abalanzaron sobre él, queriendo saber como estaba.

-¡Matt! ¿Estás mejor?- Cuestionó con clara preocupación Mei.

-Estábamos muy preocupados por ti, aunque Francis nos dijo que estabas bien.- Comentó Tony, con el mismo tono que Mei.

-Juas, pues a mi lo que me preocupa más es que le ha podido hacer Francis con lo drogado que estaba.- Dijo Lovi, cruzándose de brazos.-¿Te tocó? ¿Hay que matarle? ¿Qué arma prefieres?-

-Ch-Chicos… Él no…-

-Oh, mon petits enfants, sabéis que yo nunca haría eso.-

Oportuno momento para que Francis apareciera, que llegaba de cambiarse del vestidor. Todos miraron acusadoramente al francés, que sonreía tan animado como siempre, como si nada ocurriera allí.

-El que digas eso nos preocupa aún más.- Natasha mataba con la mirada a Francis.

-¡Wa, Francis a hecho con Matt las cositas que Lud y yo hacemos por las noches! ¡Con látigos también! ¡BWAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-

El que Feliciano dijera eso solo consiguió que a todos les cayera un enorme goterón, poco les importaba que Ludwig y él tuvieran sexo sadomasoquista, aunque a Lovi el simple hecho de que el alemán besase aunque fuese a su hermano le ponía enfermo. Y aquello solo hizo que su cabreo creciese.

-¡Le has sodomizado! ¡Matt, aléjate de él!- Exclamó el novio de Antonio, apartándolo de cierto chico que quería ponerse a su lado.

-¡Wa! P-pero él no…-

-¡Francis, te vamos a dar p'al pelo, osea!- La mirada de Feliks mataba millones de veces al nombrado.

Y así comenzó una pelea incoherente más, como la de todos los días, mientras Francis parecía querer seguir el juego. Así que, como pudo, consiguió abrazar por la cintura a cierto chico con gafas, sonriendo seductora y pervertidamente.

-Por supuesto que le he sodomizado… Pero no le he dejado marcas visibles, ¿Verdad, mon cherri?-

-¡F-Francis!- Exclamó Matthew, intentando deshacerse de su agarre.

-Vamos, no niegues que disfrutaste…- Murmuró con voz seductora, acercándose a su oído.-Tus gritos fueron de lo más gloriosos, sobretodo cuando gritaste mi nombre en ese orgasmo.- Terminó, dándole una mordida en la oreja.

Antes de que el francés pudiera darse cuenta, un fuerte golpe en la nariz lo echó para atrás, aturdido totalmente. Todos quedaron impresionados al ver la reacción instantánea de Matthew ante el mordisco en su oído, completamente sonrojado y casi muriéndose de la timidez, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados. Al verse libre del abrazo posesivo del rubio, abrió los ojos poco a poco, girando el rostro para ver como daba saltitos y quejidos mientras se tapaba la nariz.

-¡Francis! ¡L-lo siento, lo siento! ¡Lo siento!-

Con rapidez se acercó a él, mientras prácticamente todos reían con un goterón. Al poco imitaron a Matthew y se acercaron al chico herido, con todos el mismo pensamiento: Vaya con el tímido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ya estaban en el final de la clase, y Roderich los había llamado a todos para reunirse de nuevo después de las duchas, tenía que decirles lago importante. Como siempre, Matt fue el último en ducharse, y obviamente en llegar, y una vez lo hizo, comenzaron la charla.

-Y-ya estoy…- Murmuró Williams.

-Bien.- Roderich se aclaró la garganta, con un taco de papeles en una mano.- Dentro de dos meses comenzará el torneo nacional de esgrima. Me gustaría que os apuntarais, os lo podíais pasar bastante bien.-

-¡Osea, mola mogollón!- Exclamó Feliks.

-Machaquémosles.- Siseó Natasha.

-Será una buena experiencia.- Afirmó Kiku, sonriendo débilmente.

-Os daré estos papeles para inscribiros. El torneo durará alrededor de mes y medio o dos meses.-

Roderich comenzó a repartir los papeles, mientras todos comentaban alegremente aquel hecho. Matt miraba pensativo dicha inscripción, ¿Se apuntaría o no?

-Ya podéis iros todos… Excepto Francis y Matt. Quiero hablar con los dos.-

Ambos se miraron, extrañados (Ahora el francés con una pequeña vendita que cruzaba horizontalmente su nariz), y esperaron a que todos se fueran. Una vez fue así, Rode comenzó a hablarles.

-Bien, Francis, quería pedirte un favor. Quiero que des clases intensivas de esgrima a Matthew.-

-¿H-ha?- Matt quedó incrédulo ante aquello.

-Veo potencial en ti, Matt, pero aun no consigue sacarlo. Francis, si ambos queréis, puede darte clase y así mejorarás mucho.-

-Por mi no hay problema… ¿Te apuntas, Matt?- Cuestionó con cierta esperanza Bonnefoy.

-O-Oui…. L-le preguntaré a Padre si m-me da p-permiso.-

-Claro, no hay problema. Nos vemos el miércoles muchachos.-

Y así, salieron los tres del gimnasio.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-P-pero de verdad… N-no hace falta que m-me acompañes a c-casa…-

-Quiero acompañarte, no te vaya a pasar algo. Además, mi casa está casi al lado.-

-Y-ya pero…-

-¿Qué haría yo si te apartan de mi lado, Mon Cherri? Moriría de tristeza.-

Esa pregunta dejó más que aturdido y sonrojado a cierto rubito, pero más confuso le dejó el que Francis se hubiera alejado de él al instante, sonriendo con ciertos nervios.

-No quiero recibir otro golpe, jejeje…- Murmuró con un goterón.

-O-Oh… l-lo siento, de verdad… yo… fue sin q-querer…-

-Lo sé, lo sé… pero por si acaso~… Anda, ¿Ese no es Nicolás?-

Ya estaban cerca de casa de la Iglesia, y Matt alcanzó a ver como Padre iba a la parte de atrás con la bicicleta. Seguramente acababa de llegar de la compra, que tenía que hacer en bici porque no tenía coche.

-S-Si…-

-Pasaré a saludarle, que hay que caer bien al suegro.-

Antes de que Matthew pudiese decir o reaccionar de alguna manera, Bonnefoy ya estaba corriendo hacia la caseta que había detrás de la Iglesia, entre pequeñas risas. Sin esperar mucho, Matt imitó el gesto, aun confuso.

-Padre Nicolá~s, soy yo, Francis.-

El francés había entreabierto un poco la puerta que, claramente, no estaba cerrada, avisando al cura de que estaba allí.

-¡Oh, Francis! Ven pasa pasa, ¿Y Matt? ¿Qué te trae por aquí?..Y madre mía ¿Qué te ha pasado en la nariz?-

En cuanto Nicolás preguntó por él, Williams entró en la casa, respirando un poco agitado por la carrera y sonriendo con cierta timidez y culpabilidad a aquel que le adoptó por la última pregunta que le hizo este a Francis.

-No es nada, no es nada… Y bueno, quería traer a Matt, no fuera a ser que le pasase algo.-

-Es todo un detalle, Francis. Ven, pasa al salón y siéntate.. Matthew, ¿Me puedes ayudar un momento a colocar la compra?- Cuestionó amablemente el cura, siempre sonriendo.

-C-Claro Padre, ahora mismo….- Contestó, pasando con rapidez a la cocina.

-Oh, Padre Nicolás, yo también quiero ayudar.-

-No no no, de eso nada… Eres un invitado, así que debes estar tranquilo.-

-Pero seis manos trabajan mejor que cuatro, ¿No? Déjeme ayudarle, por favor.-

Con esta determinación, el cura, entre risas, fue incapaz de negarle nada al francés, así que le dejó pasar para ayudarles. Pero antes le enseñó la casa: Pequeña, sencilla y muy acogedora (La dejo a vuestra imaginación owo)

En una corta charla, acabaron por colocar todo en su sitio, sonrientes y felices. Nicolás y Francis parecían llevarse bastante bien, algo que, siendo sinceros, alegraba interiormente al menor de los tres.

-¿Por qué no te quedas a dormir?- Cuestionó, como siempre amable, el cura.

-Oh, me parecería estupendo.-

-Pide permiso a tus padres, y si te dejan te prepararé la habitación de invitados.-

En ese momento, Francis hizo una extraña mueca, como si intentase ocultar la tristeza que inundó repentinamente sus ojos.

-Claro. Disculpadme un momento, voy a llamar.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Y te acuerdas cuando Roderich resbaló y se agarró sin querer a la falda de Mei?-

Los tres había terminado de cenar, y ahora esperaban a que la comida bajase un poco, entre divertidos comentarios y risas.

-Vaya vaya, os lo pasáis realmente bien.- Dijo riendo Nicolás.- ¿Y donde estudias Francis?-

El hombre lo preguntó con una mirada amable, levantándose para recoger un poco la mesa, a lo que ambos muchachoes le imitaron.

-En la Universidad Aymé de Diseño y Moda.-

-V-vaya… e-esa es una d-de las u-universidades más p-prestigiosas d-del mundo..-

-Enhorabuena. Seguro que es una maravilla estudiar ahí.- Comentó Padre.-Está cerca de a la que tú quieres ir, ¿No Matthew?-

-¿Quieres ir a la de medicina?-

Francis parpadeó un par de veces mientras miraba a ese chico tan delicado aparentemente. Se lo imaginaba más como veterinario, florista o músico, aunque… seguro que con una bata de enfermera no estaba nada mal. Ese pensamiento le hizo reír pervertidamente para sus adentros.

-O-Oui… m-Me faltaban puntos para e-entrar, y por eso…. M-me apunté a esgrima.-

No todos eran como Francis, con tanto dinero que le salía por las orejas. Ahora entendía porque el chico estudiaba tanto, o más bien, porque se esforzaba tanto en todo: era una persona humilde, y no hacía las cosas por capricho. Siempre procuraba enseñar lo mejor de si.

-Bueno muchachos, ya son las diez y media… Me iré adormir. No os acostéis tarde, que mañana hay clase.-

-Oui… Buenas noches, Padre.-

-B-Buenas noches, P-Padre…-

Con una gran sonrisa, Nicolás dio un beso en la frente a cada uno, antes de salir de la cocina, murmurando entre risas lo crecidos que estaban ambos jóvenes.

-Me encanta Nicolás.. en cierto modo me alivia que vivas con él, se le nota que te quiere muchísimo.-

-B-Bueno… T-Tus padres t-también te quieren…¿No?-

Y de nuevo esa mueca extraña se hizo presente en el rostro del francés. Matt se sintió culpable al momento, así que acarició un tanto su mano, en señal de apoyo.

-¿E-Estas bien? ¿ ocurre?-

-…Hagamos un trato, Matthew.- Empezó a decir ante la atenta mirada del menor.- Yo te cuento mi vida y tu me cuentas la tuya.-

Williams se lopensó unos segundos antes de asentir despacio, sonriendo con calma.

-D'accorde.-

-Vamos a sentarnos… Estaremos más comodos.-

La propuesta del otro no le parecía nada mal, así que guió a Bonnefoy hasta el salón, donde cada uno se sentó cada uno a un lado en el sofá. En un gesto algo infantil quizás, Francis se echó sobre las piernas del menor, apoyando la cabeza en estas.

-¿F-Francis?-

-¿Me dejas quedarme así? Se está tan a gustito~- Murmuró con una sonrisilla de lo más feliz mientras se restregaba contra su abdomen, divertido por el sonrojo del otro.

-B-bueno… vale….- Murmuró por lo bajo.

-Estás tan hermoso sonrojado…-

Por unos momentos se miraron fijamente, pero Matt no consiguió mantener la mirada por mucho tiempo. Así que, en un leve suspiro, Francis comenzó a contarle su historia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¿Qué les pareció? ¡Muajajaja! Les dejaré con la intriga de saber la historia de cada uno, eso para el próximo capítulo nwn

Respondiendo a la posdata de Madellinne Lamperouge, quien sabe quien sabe~ Ya veremos como avanza la historia ^^

Besos y… ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LEYENDO! ;^; Me alegráis el día con los prev ¡Y no es broma! ^^ ¡Chu~!


	8. Chapter 8

Francis había nacido bajo el seno de una familia rica, de pequeño todos sus caprichos se cumplieron. Pero llegados los catorce años, sus padres le negaron el dinero: Había que ganárselo sacando buenas notas, ayudando en casa, etc…. Esa idea no le gustó nada al muchacho, pues siempre había tenido lo que quería cuando quería. Así que hizo caso omiso a sus padres, e incluso comenzó a robarles el dinero, algo que más adelante dejó de hacer y comenzó a aprovechar su belleza.

A los diecisiete años casi no dormía en su casa, todas las noches estaba en una cama diferente, con un/una hombre/mujer diferente al/ a la del día ía de todo: Comida, juerga, sexo, dinero (robado). Pero ese mismo año algo trágico sucedió. Hubo un accidente de coche, en el que su padre murió y su madre, por extrañas circunstancias, cayó gravemente enferma. Y entonces asentó al fin la cabeza.

Todos los días estudiaba, había dejado atrás la juerga, debía conseguir que la economía de su casa no cayera en picado. A baso de tremendo esfuerzo, en año y medio consiguió sacarse los estudios y entrar a la universidad. El mismo día de su graduación, su madre falleció.

Siendo él el descendiente, lo heredó todo, pero ahora no solo se dedicaba a la juerga, de la que disfrutaba en diversos momentos, también se dedicaba a los estudios.

No había día que no se arrepintiese de no haber hecho caso a sus padres, y haberles hecho sentir orgullosos de su hijo.

La historia de Matt era mucho menos complicada. Nicolás lo encontró con apenas unos meses dentro de un canastito en la Iglesia, con una carta de su madre en la que decía que lo sentía mucho, pero que ya no era capaz de mantener a salvo a sus dos tesoros. En esa carta se indicaba que tenía un hermano desaparecido por un secuestro, ya que debía dinero a la mafia y el pago eran sus hijos, pues no tenía nada más que dar. Ella consiguió salvarle a él, y debía ocultarle. Estaban sus datos médicos, un chico sano, nacido el 1 de Julio. Después de eso, los tres años siguientes, el día de su cumpleaños, aparecieron tres regalos: un oso polar de peluche de gran tamaño, un poco de ropita y una mochilita de osito polar. Al parecer al chico le apasionaban los osos polares.

Nicolás se encargó del muchacho y le educó como mejor supo, y le dio su apellido. Era un chico tímido y muchos se metían con él, pero eso pronto se arreglaba cuando Matt le contaba al cura sus problemas. No sabía porque, pero después de contárselos no se metían más con él. Chico estudioso, responsable… y tremendamente inocente y tranquilo, nunca le causó ningún problema a Nicolás. Como mucho esos baños tan largos cuando se caía al barro de pequeño. Su vida fue normal a decir verdad.

-L-Lo siento…-

-No es nada, ya lo tengo superado.-

Pero sus palabras acrecían de sinceridad, pues su voz estaba quebrada y sus ojos aguados. Así que Matt rodeó con sus brazos al mayor, mimándole con cariño.

-Y-Ya está… ya está…-

Francis escondió su rostro en el cuello del contrario, que acariciaba y besaba sus cabellos, notando las lágrimas caer en su hombro silenciosamente.

-E-Ey…-

Con suavidad, Matt obligó a Francis a alzar la mirada que le viese a los ojos. Entonces, con pequeños besitos, Williams comenzó a llevarse consigo las saladas lágrimas del otro. Hizo un pequeño camino hasta sus labios, y, después de unos segundos dudando, con un buen sonrojo, las manos temblorosas y clara confusión, depositó en esos carnosos labios un pequeño beso.

El francés abrió los ojos, impresionado, pero al cabo de los segundos comenzó a cerrarlos. La calidez y la ternura que le transmitía ese beso lo relajaba enteramente, así que, con cuidado, rodeó con uno de sus brazos la cintura del otro y, la otra mano, fue directa a la nuca del menor. Entreabrió los labios y obligó al chico imitarle, notaba como temblequeaba contra su cuerpo, como la confusión recorría ese frágil cuerpo, pero sentía la necesidad de más.

Lentamente, Francis acostó, a pesar de las negaciones del otro, al menor y se colocó sobre él. Le mantuvo sujeto por la nuca, obligándole a no deshacer el beso, pegándose a su cuerpo, lamiendo su interior, buscando su tímida y nerviosa lengua, sintiendo como su respiración se agitaba de una manera increíble, al igual que la propia. En algún momento, Bonnefoy había comenzado a moverse contra ese delicado cuerpo, que se estremecía bajo él, jadeando ante aquella dulce fricción.

Matt tenía la mente obnubilada, no era capaz de pensar con claridad por dos cosas principalmente: La primera, por aquel pasional beso que Francis le había dado y que ahora se había convertido en un recorrido de lamiditas por su cuello. La segunda, por ese dulce movimiento vaivén que hacían las caderas del mayor, rozándose con las propias. Sus manos se hundieron en el rubio y ondulado cabello del mayor, cerrando los ojos, sintiendo como oleadas de placer le recorrían enteramente. Pero al fin reaccionó cuando las cálidas manos del otro, que antes habían estado acariciando su abdomen con verdadero afán, ascendieron hasta su pecho y comenzaron a estimular sus delicados y tremendamente sensibles pezones.

-A~h…- Un leve gemidillo se le escapó antes de, como pudo, apartar al otro de encima suya, mirándole suplicante.- P-Por favor….y-ya….- Murmuró, tembloroso y tímido.

-¿No te gusta, Matthew? ¿Hice algo mal?- Cuestionó con notorio calor en el cuerpo el francés, que de nuevo había descendido su mano y acariciaba su abdomen delicadamente.

-N-No es eso…y-yo….n-no me siento…p-preparado….-

Francis suspiró y, tras respirar hondamente un par de veces, se apartó de encima del menor, que, en cuanto pudo, se incorporó. Observó al otro, que intentaba relajarse, y su mirada no pudo evitar mirar de resbalón el bulto que se había formado en el pantalón de Bonnefoy. Y en el suyo propio.

-L-Lo siento, yo…-

-No te preocupes.- Francis se giró para dedicarle una sonrisa, antes de revolverle un poco el pelo. –No pasa nada. Has hecho bien.-

Con esa sonrisa, se acercó al menor y depositó un pequeño beso en su frente, antes de levantarse con cuidado. Anunció que iba a dormir y, antes de que Matt pudiera decir nada, ya estaba en camino a la habitación de invitados.

-…..-

Matthew suspiró pesadamente, antes de desviar de nuevo la mirada a aquellos abultados pantalones. El sonrojo no podía ser mayor ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Que momento para estar con ese "problemilla".

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hallo chicos ^^ No se si este fic me quedó algo corto o que se yo, y pido perdón por eso. Tuve un día pésimo y seguramente se verá reflejado en lo que escribo, pero… ¡Ya pasará! ^^ ¡Besitos!

PD: Quizás ponga lemmon en el segundo capi, no sé no sé xD


	9. Chapter 9

Hola hola~ Caracola~

Después de haberlo pensado esta nochecita, he decidido que… ¡Si, habrá lemmon! ^^ Pondré dos marcas bien grandes para que se distingan donde empieza y donde termina, para aquellos que no quieran leerlo.

Y sin más… ¡A disfrutar!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Toc toc"

-Pase.-

La puerta de su gran despacho se abrió lentamente, dejando ver a aquella delicada figura que pasó dentro de la gran sala. Lentamente cerró la puerta tras de si, con la mirada agachada por la vergüenza, cogiéndose las manos de manera nerviosa sobre aquella falda negra con volantes y ese pequeño delantal, todo un traje de sirvientita. Francis, su amo, le llamó con el dedo, y, mientras le observaba, comenzó a caminar hacia él.

Como siempre, se mostraba de una manera que realmente encantaba al menor. Una camisa blanca medio desabotonada, los pantalones negros ajustados que tan bien marcaban su cuerpo, parte del pelo recogido en una coleta alta, y una corbata medio quitada del todo. Si, se notaba que su amo acababa de llegar a casa, después de un día agotador.

-¿M-Me ha llamado?- Murmuró con voz tímida el chiquillo.

-Si..- El mayor suspiró, y miró directamente a su "sirvienta". –Dime, ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado hoy?-

-….R-Rompí el jarrón chino, m-m-mi señor….. y-ya se l..-

-No es cierto.- Otro suspiro se hizo presente, y con otro gesto mandó al chico colocarse frente a él, el cual rodeó la mesa para quedar delante de su amo. -¿Qué ha pasado con el jarrón?-

La misma pregunta otra vez, y el menor ya no sabía que responder. No, no era cierto que lo había roto él, sino que la hermanastra de su señor lo había vendido porque "No le gustaba como quedaba ahí". Y él, para que su amo no se disgustara con ella (Otra vez), quería ocultarlo.

-…L-Lo he roto, s-sin querer….-

-Eso no es lo que dice mi hermana, Matthew.-

El mundo se le cayó encima al instante ¡Lo iba a tomar por mentiroso para toda la vida! ¡No confiaría más en él! ¡Le despediría! Tantos sentimientos angustiados le agolparon de golpe que sus tiernos e inocentes ojos se aguaron al momento, ¿Qué haría? Él no quería separarse de su amo, no por el trabajo, sino porque _lo amaba._ No quería trabajar para otro señor.

-¿Matthew? ¿Matt? Ey Matt, tranquilo.-

Al notar como las lágrimas creaban una pequeña cortina invisible frente a los ojos de su "sirvienta", cogió a esta de la muñeca, sonriéndole con cariño. No le gustaba verle triste, amaba la sonrisa tímida del menor, esa mirada cargada de inocencia, a través de la que se podía ver un alma blanca y pura, sin un ápice de malicia.

-No llores, tranquilo….- Susurró Francis, obligándole entonces, de un tirón bastante fuerte, a que Matt se sentase sobre sus piernas, con la espalda de Williams pegada a su pecho.

-¡M-Mi señor!- Exclamó el muchachito, sonrojado hasta los topes, intentando ponerse en pie. –E-Esto n-n-n-n-n-n-no es adecuado.-

-Que me mintieras no fue adecuado, Matthew. Solo quiero saber una cosa….- Sus labios se acercaron al oído del otro, rozándolo. Al momento notó como Matt se estremecía.-¿Por qué lo has hecho?-

-M-Mi s-señor….-Un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo, consiguiendo sacarle un suspiro.- Y-Yo…. Ella…. Y-Yo no quería q-que usted… s-se disgustara d-de nuevo con Doña Natasha… n-no me gusta v-ver al amo t-triste…-

**[(A PARTIR DE AQUÍ COMIENZA EL LEMMON, AVISO)]**

Los brazos que apresaban su cintura se aferraron más a él, escuchando una pequeña risilla por parte de su señor. Entonces comenzó a sentir pequeños besos en la nuca, que conseguían estremecerle, y que lentamente iban pasando al lateral de su cuello.

-Así que… es eso.- Murmuró contra aquel cuello de cisne, antes de darle una pequeña mordida, consiguiendo un gemidito ahogado por parte de Matt. – Es un gesto muy noble, pero… -Lentamente lamió la mordida del cuello del chico, que jadeó al momento. –Las mentiras tienen un castigo. Venga, ponte en pie.-

El chiquillo no podía estar más sonrojado y nervioso al mismo tiempo, pero no dudó en obedecer. Mientras se levantaba sintió una palmada en el trasero que le obligó a dar un leve brinquito por el sustito, girándose para encarar a su señor.

-Un sirviente debe mostrar su alma desnuda frente a su señor para que este sepa que le es totalmente fiel, Matthew. Pero….- Con una risilla pervertida acompañada por aquella lujuriosa mirada lo decía todo. –Yo quiero, además, que me enseñes tu ropa interior. Una sola prenda puede decir mucho de una persona, ¿Sabes? Y yo quiero saber más de ti.-

El menor estaba a punto de echar humo por las orejas de la vergüenza, pero obedeció a su amo sin rechistar. Con cuidado, se cogió el borde de la corta falda y la levantó, enseñando unas tiernas braguitas de seda de color blanco, con encaje, y un osito polar adornando la parte frontal, donde su miembro estaba comenzando a presionar. Las acciones que antes hizo Francis habían conseguido despertar al "pequeño Matt".

-Como esperaba…- Francis llamó de nuevo al chico para que se acercase a él.-… tan puras y tiernas como tú.- Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, estiró un tanto las braguitas para después soltarlas, creando un sonidito que, para Francis, era de lo más erótico.

-M-Mi s-s-s-s-señor…y-yo….-

-Vaya vaya…- El mayor interrumpió al chiquillo, inclinándose un tanto hacia delante para observar más de cerca la ropa interior de Matt.- Aquí hay alguien despierto, por lo que veo….-

La traviesa lengua de Bonnefoy lamió por encima de la seda aquel delicioso miembro, a lo que Williams gimió con fuerza Sus piernecitas temblaron al instante, cerrando con fuerza las manos y estrujando entre estas la tela de la falda que seguía levantando. La sonrisa de Francis lo decía todo allí.

-Quítatelas y déjalas en algún lado. En seguida vuelvo.-

El mayor se incorporó y salió del despacho con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, mientras el menor obedecía. Deslizó sus braguitas por sus piernas y después las cogió, dejándolas a un lado en la silla que había frente al sillón, tras el escritorio de su amo. Entonces pudo ver perfectamente su erección, avergonzado de que su señor le hubiera visto así. Y, al instante, este entró de nuevo en la sala, con un pequeño maletín.

-Bien, veamos…-Murmuró el hombre, cerrando la puerta con seguro.- Levántate la falda e inclínate sobre la mesa, vamos.-

Como siempre, no rechistó y obedeció. De nuevo se subió la falda completamente, y se echó en la mesa, dejando ver un traserito de lo más puro y virginal, muy tentador a decir verdad, perfectamente redondito y con aspecto de ser de lo más suave. Y, al instante, un azote fue descargado en este sitio, consiguiendo sacar un quejido sonoro del menor.

-¡Ahm!-

-Es un castigo, Matthew….- El susodicho giró un poco su rostro para ver lo realmente sexy que estaba su señor. Además de las prendas anteriores, ahora llevaba unos guantes de cuero y cogía una fusta de tres colas. – Pero seré suave contigo.-

Otro azote fue descargado en su delicado traserito, que causaba pequeños grititos en el menor. No eran realmente fuertes, pero tampoco eran suaves, y sentía como, a cada azote, su trasero estaba cada vez más enrojecido y…caliente. Francis estaba más que disfrutando de aquella visión tan erótica que tenía frente a él.

-Abre más las piernas.-

-¡Ahm! ¡A-amo!-

Y otro azote, y otro más. Aquellos alaridos eran más que esos, eran dulces gemidos que inundaban los oídos del francés, mientras la fusta se descargaba una y otra vez en aquella delicada piel. Hasta que vio que era suficiente.

-Suficiente.-

A pesar de dejar los azotes, estuvo unos segundos más observando ese dulce cuerpo. Los ojitos entrecerrados del rubio, que jadeaba acalorado, con un enorme sonrojo. Ese cuerpecito tembloroso, casi sin poder sostenerse, luchando porque sus débiles piernas temblorosas le mantuvieran en pie. Y finalmente, ese enrojecido traserito, que seguramente estaría ardiendo, y no solo por sus azotes.

Francis se relamió y, dejando a un lado la fusta, se agachó tras Matthew, que sintió como repentinamente unas manos acariciaban suavemente sus nalgas. Jadeó, mientras estas eran separadas, cerrando con fuerza los ojos.

-Aaa~h-

Aquella húmeda lengua lamía su entrada con verdadera maestría, consiguiendo que se retorciese de puro placer. Sus gemidos eran cada vez más altos, fuertes y necesitados, dejando atrás el pudor que anteriormente impedía que pudiese gemir con libertad (Aunque esto no impedía que se le escapasen seguidos gemidos antes). Sus manitas se aferraron con fuerza a la tela cuando la lengua del francés entró en la estrecha cavidad del muchachito, que gimió con aún más sonoridad. Oleadas de placer recorrían todo su cuerpo, que temblaba y se removía con inquietud. Procuró abrir aún más sus piernas, moviendo un tanto sus caderas. Más, quería más.

-Nng…-

Jadeó con cierta frustración cuando Francis se apartó de ese placentero lugar, dejándose caer de rodillas al suelo, intentando normalizar su respiración. Abrió poco a poco los ojos y vio como su amo ahora estaba desnudándose frente a él, con una sonrisa perversa.

-Desnúdate tu también.-

Y así lo hizo el menor. Aún arrodillado, comenzó a quitarse con cuidado ese traje. Con las manos temblorosas quitó los nudos convenientes y deslizó la tela por su cuerpo con delicadeza, hasta quedar desnudo ante la lujuriosa mirada de su amo, que tampoco tenía ropa en tal momento.

-Túmbate, boca arriba.-

La voz de su señor era firme, pero se notaba claramente el deseo en sus palabras. En un momento estaba con las piernas abiertas, tumbado, con las manos a cada lado de su cabeza, mirando avergonzado y tímido a su amo, que en seguida se puso sobre él. Pero al revés.

-¡¿Q-Q….?-

-¿Conoces el 69, Matthew?- Era una pregunta con claro tono divertido, mientras su mano comenzaba a estimular el sexo del menor. –Vamos, es hora de que hagas tu tarea.-

El chico gimoteaba ante la acción de aquellas manos en su miembro, pero procuró ahogar estos gemidos cuando, cogiendo con sus manitas la gran hombría de Francis, la lamió primeramente como si de un helado se tratase, metiendo todo lo que podía después en su boca, cerrando los ojos.

La calidez de aquella húmeda boca era de lo más exquisita, y consiguió que el cuerpo del francés se estremeciera. Ahora este jugaba con los testículos del menor, mientras comenzaba a besar la punta de su miembro. Después, su lengua rodeó la misma para, finalmente, meter entero el sexo del chiquillo en su boca, sintiendo como ese cuerpecito se arqueaba.

Grandes placeres recorrían todo su cuerpo, pero procuraba no entorpecerse mientras estaba con aquella _caliente _tarea. Movía su cabecita de arriba a abajo, lamiendo todo lo que podía con su húmeda, abriendo más las piernas y alzando sus caderitas en busca de más. Y entonces, un dedo penetró su estrecha entradita, consiguiendo que se sacudiese un poco. Sacó la hombría del mayor de su boca, en busca de aire, mientras se iba acostumbrando a aquella intromisión. El dígito del mayor comenzó a moverse, sacando pequeños quejiditos del ojiazul, que lamía los testículos del mayor antes de volver a tragar todo lo que podía de aquel grande miembro.

Francis estaba que no cabía en si de gozo, esa boquita hacía maravillas a pesar de estar aprendiendo todavía, y le premiaba como mejor sabía: imitándole. Lamía aquí y allá, succionaba su sexo, jugueteaba con sus testículos… y ahora, además, introducía un segundo dígito en aquella caliente y estrecha entradita. Sintió como el menor se sacudía de nuevo, y, cuando vio que estaba algo más calmado, comenzó a mover esos dedos con tortuosa lentitud. Cuando las caderas de Matt se movieron en busca de más, no se hizo de rogar, y comenzó a mover los dígitos con más fuerza. Sentía como sus dedos eran engullidos por ese húmedo paraíso, pidiendo más y más, acompañado de gemidos suplicantes del chiquillo.

Y no se hizo más de rogar.

Con cuidado, Bonnefoy se apartó de encima de Williams, o al menos se giró, cogiendo una de sus piernas y colocándola sobre su hombro derecho. Con cuidado colocó su hombría en la entrada del chiquillo, que le indicó con la mirada que siguiera. Con una fuerza que en un principio pretendió no usar, penetró la virginal cavidad del chico de las gafitas, que se arqueó y gimoteó con fuerza, mientras se le aguaban los ojos.

-Ugh.. lo siento… Y-Ya… ya no aguanto más…-

La seductora voz de Francis indicaba que estaba en su límite, era tremendamente excitante ver ese tierno cuerpecito bajo el propio, acalorado, con la mirada aguada pero tremendamente necesitada, ese rostro angelical sonrojado y con las piernas abiertas para él. No se contuvo y comenzó a embestirle con fuerza, al principio era doloroso para Matt. Pero poco a poco comenzó a acostumbrarse, el dolor dio paso al placer, y esos quejiditos eran ahora verdaderos gritos de placer. Se aferró como pudo al contrario, intentando seguir el ritmo fuerte de sus caderas, notando como llegaba a su próstata casi sin esfuerzo. Un hilillo de saliva escurrió por la comisura de sus labios, ya sin poder aguantar los ojos abiertos los cerró con fuerza, y entonces fue cuando aquellas lagrimillas contenidas surcaron sus suaves mejillas.

-¡Francis! ¡Francis!... ¡Aaaa~h! ¡V-Voy…uf… voy a..!-

-Y-Yo también….-

Las embestidas se hicieron más fuertes, más precisas, más rápidas. Los gemidos inundaban la habitación, mientras se sentían al borde del orgasmo.

-Matt….Matt…-

-¡Fracis! ¡Mmm~! ¡Franciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii~s! -

**[(FIN DE LEMMON)]**

-Matt… Matthew, despierta ¡Matt!-

-¡Francis! ¡Aahm!-

Los gritillos del muchacho habían despertado al francés, que ahora miraba nervioso a un acalorado Matthew, que se removía inquieto en la cama, jadeante. Francis estaba por saltarle encima, menudos gemidos lanzaba, y que expresión tenía su rostro. Si, definitivamente estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por controlarse. Y daba gracias a que el cura no se había despertado.

-¡Franciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii~s!-

El cuerpecito del menor se arqueó, con una tremenda expresión de placer, viendo como ahora, su destapado cuerpo (le había tenido que quitar la manta de encima) convulsionaba levemente… y sus pantalones se mojaban.

-Matt…. Matthew…-

El menor, al fin, entreabrió los ojos, aun jadeante. Al instante sonrió, cogiendo la mano que acariciaba su mejilla. Aun medio dormido, murmuró:

-L-Le quiero… m-mi señor…-

Sus ojos se cerraron de nuevo, y otra vez cayó en un profundo sueño, mientras era observado por la sorprendida mirada del francés que, cuando al fin reaccionó, sonrió. Se inclinó hacia delante, besando con delicadeza los labios del muchachito.

-Gracias, Matt…-

Francis, cuando se iba a meter en la cama con Williams, sintió una punzada en la entrepierna. Su mirada se dirigió a cierto lugar, y suspiró cansado.

-…Supongo que antes tendré que "dormir" a este….-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A la mañana siguiente…..

-¡Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!-

Francis dio un bote en la cama al escuchar el grito de Williams, que ahora estaba en el otro extremo de la habitación. Aun con el corazón a mil, Francis consiguió preguntar:

-¡¿Qué pasa, que pasa?-

-¡Sal fuera, sal fuera!-

-¿Qué?-

-¡FUERA!-

Entre que estaba medio atontado aun y los gritos del chico, no conseguía situarse. Pero, por fin, su cabecita se fijó en las cosas: Matthew en el extremo opuesto a Francis cubriendo con una sábana su cuerpo, mirando muy de vez en cuando su entrepierna de manera totalmente preocupada y avergonzada. Él, bueno… digamos que estaba como Dios le trajo al mundo, metido en la cama del chico. Una sonrisa de lo más picarona se asomó al instante en el rostro de Bonnefoy, mientras se levantaba.

-¡PERO CÚBRETE!-

-Vamos vamos, que no pasa nada… Si sigues gritando, vas a despertar a Padre.-

-¡P-Padre no está, se fue a las seis de la mañana como todos los días! ¡N-No me digas que hacer!-

-Ah… entonces….- Francis comenzó a acerarse a paso lento a Matthew, relamiéndose un tanto, observando como el menor se cubría el rostro. - ¿Cumplirás los caprichos de _tu señor?_-

La sorprendida mirada de Matt poco tardó en aparecer, alzando esta para mirar extrañado al otro.

-¿Q-Qué has…?-

-¿Qué soñaste anoche, Matthew?-

Three, two, one….

**GO**

**-**¡FUERA, FUERA, FUERAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-

-¡Waaaaaaaaaa!-

En un pis pas Francis había salido volando del dormitorio de Matt con un buen chichón, mirando el rostro enfadado y avergonzado del chico.

-¡E-Espiar a la gente es algo muy feo!-

-¡P-Pero si estabas gritando!-

-…-Venita- ¡ME DA IGUAL!-

Y, con esto, cerró de un portazo la habitación de su dormitorio, escuchando el suspiro de Francis al otro lado de la puerta, y sus pasos a su habitación. Matt suspiró igualmente, sonrojado y tremendamente avergonzado, mirando sus pantalones húmedos y pegajosos.

-…S-Soy un pervertido…-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció? nwn Intentaré escribir ahora mismito el siguiente capitulo… ¡Muchos besitos! ¡Gracias a todos, de verdad!

¡Ah! Una cosa más. Tengo en mente empezar otra historia, así que, en cuanto la comience os avisaré, ¿Vale?

¡Muchos kissus a todos!

¡Ah! Y en deviantart colgué un dibujo de Francis y Matthew con la ropa a la que fueron a la disco (Aunque la camisa de Matt, en vez de tener la torre Eiffel, tiene una bandera "franadiense" xD). Si queréis verlo, entrad a deviantart y buscad AngeloDaVinci, que es mi nombre de usuario ^^ ahí veréis el dibujo.. Y la bandera franadiese xD

Chu~


	10. Chapter 10

Sábado. Matthew había estado casi sin un solo descanso en toda la semana: Los estudios no le habían dejado dormir demasiado y la esgrima lo estaba dejando agotado. A pesar de la insistencia de Nicolás en que descansase un poco, el chico se negaba en redondo: No quería sacar malas notas, y tampoco quería faltar a ninguna de las clases de esgrima. Muy a su pesar, Padre tuvo que dejar de insistir al joven.

Y ahora, él, Matthew Williams, caminaba a casa de Francis ¿Por qué razón? Habían quedado para practicar esgrima. Francis había estado toda la semana insistiendo a Matt, y este no hacía más que evitarle desde que tuvo aquel húmedo sueño. Madre mía ¡Casi no era capaz de mirarle a la cara! Pero tenía que practicar si quería ganar el torneo, así que procuró dejar de lado la timidez y ahí estaba él ahora, tocando el timbre de la casa de Bonnefoy. Y, esta vez, no salió el mayordomo a recibirle.

[La conversación de ellos dos es en francés, como siempre]

-¡Matt! Vamos, ven ven, pasa.-

Aun sin atreverse a mirar a los ojos al contrario, entró en la casa con cuidado. Con la mirada agachada y ese rubor suave que tenía ahora en las mejillas, pasó al salón como indicó el mayor.

-¿Quieres tomar algo antes de empezar?-

-N-No gracias…Mm..-

-De acuerdo. ¿Podrías esperarme un momento? Será solo un segundo.-

Antes de que Matthew pudiese responder, ya estaba el francés corriendo a no se donde. Como la última vez que visitó aquella enorme mansión, Matt se dedicó a observar la decoración. Era increíble, maravillosa y exquisita. Fue caminando poco a poco, acercándose entonces a la chimenea. Y, ahí, colocada en un marquito de lo más sencillo y encantador, había una pequeña foto, en la que salían Francis, su madre y su padre. Sonrió algo triste, seguro que lo había pasado bastante mal…

-¡Ya estoy aquí~!-

Ante ese grito, Matthew dio un pequeño brinco, girándose al momento para ver al contrario sin querer a los ojos. Ni dos segundos tardó en apartar la mirada, caminando hasta Bonnefoy con paso rápido.

-V-Vamos, hay que practicar…-

-¿Te refie..?-

-¡Me refiero a la esgrima! ¡ESGRIMA!-

Más rojo que un farolillo de feria, el menor comenzó a caminar al patio trasero, donde sabía que había un pequeño gimnasio. La mirada atónita del francés lo seguía, incrédulo.

-….Bueno….-

Sin entender los nervios de Williams, Francis se encogió de hombros y lo siguió. Seguramente… iba a ser un día muy largo, si.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-

-Arf…arf…. P-pero… Matthew…. Hay que descansar….-

-¡Q-Que no! …uf… ¡V-Venga, u-una vez más!-

Ahí el profesor parecía ser Matt y no Francis, ¡¿De donde sacaba toda esa energía el menor? Desde las 12 de la mañana que habían empezado hasta ahora, las seis y media… ¡No habían hecho ni un solo descanso! Y el francés estaba que se moría de hambre.

-Matthew, por favor… Que tengo que comer, mi cuerpo se va a deshidratar…-

-…. E-Está bien, está bien…. Uf…-

Matthew se quitó el casco y se dejó caer al suelo, siendo imitado por Francis, que cayó a su lado. Ambos jadeaban, y Matt tenía una sonrisita marcada. Estaba mejorando bastante, y disfrutaba con ese deporte.

-Madre mía… Que energía tienes…- Dijo entre pequeñas risas el francés.

-E-Eso es lo q-que parece… P-pero… uf… es-estoy igual q-que tú….-

Ambos se miraron unos momentos, riendo con alegría. Y entonces la risa comenzó a descender poco a poco, a medida que el tiempo en el que se miraban a los ojos avanzaba, hasta quedar ambos observándose en un silencio.

-Matt….-

Fue el francés el que tomó la iniciativa, acercándose poco a poco al rostro sonrojado del menor, quien no podía apartar la mirada del otro, aunque este mismo hecho le hacía avergonzarse al extremo. Cuando observaba las preciosas orbes violáceas del contrario recordaba aquel erótico sueño que tuvo con él, y sentía un extraño cosquilleo en el vientre. Pero, por otro lado, amaba verlas, pues lo llenaban de una tranquilidad extraña…

-Francis….-

Sintió como Bonnefoy rozaba sus labios con lentitud y suma suavidad, como para asegurarse de que tenía su permiso. Al no oponer resistencia, el otro depositó un pequeño besito en sus labios que no duró más que unos segundos. Después, Matt imitó al mayor y juntó sus labios a los del mayor delicadamente por un par de segundos. Finalmente, fueron los dos los que volvieron a los labios del otro, esta vez de una manera más pasional Poco a poco entreabrieron los labios, y fue la cálida lengua del francés la que inundó su dulce boquita. Matt jadeó, y, con la propia, fue a saludar a la húmeda del mayor.

-Mmmm…-

Francis pasó las manos tras la cintura del muchacho y lo apegó a él, que lo abrazaba por el cuello, sintiendo los pequeños temblores de su cuerpo. Era tan frágil, tan delicado, tan tímido… Pero lo necesitaba, ansiaba esos labios, ese cuerpecito tan suave, quería abrazarlo durante toda la eternidad si era posible, protegerle de alguna manera. Pero él… No sabía como hacérselo ver. Estaba acostumbrado a no estar con alguien más de dos o tres días, después… Si te he visto no me acuerdo. Pero con Matt comenzaba a experimentar cosas nuevas, como el día en la discoteca. Nunca sintió tantos… ¿Celos? ¿Era eso? Fuese lo que fuese, no le sentó nada bien. Era como instinto, no quería que nada le sucediese a _su Matthew._ Si, porque en algún momento lo comenzó a tomar como "suyo".

-Matt…. Matthew…-

Francis lo llamaba entre besos, viendo el tremendo sonrojo de las mejillas del menor. Era tan tierno, tan hermoso, tan inocente…

-F-Francis….- Murmuró Matthew, entreabriendo los ojos.

-Matt…. Te…. ¿Te duchas conmigo?-

La mirada que el francés le dirigía escondía muchas cosas. El miedo a que se le negase, la frustración si le daba un coscorrón por pervertido, la confusión de estar preguntándole aquello, una alegría escondida si le decía que si… Eran tantas cosas que hasta Williams quedó igual de perplejo que Bonnefoy. Entonces sonrió con ternura, juntando su nariz a la del otro, moviéndola de un lado a otro en un beso de esquimal.

-…S-Si….. S-Supongo que l-la necesitamos…. E-Estamos más q-que sudados…-

Esa respuesta hizo que el mayor riese y estrechase entre sus brazos al menor, con una mirada feliz y alegre, respondida por Matthew. Aquello era… ¿Amor?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[(ATENCIÓN, AQUÍ HAY LIME)]**

Se devoraban el uno a otro en aquellos feroces y pasionales besos, pegados el uno al otro mientras que las últimas prendas de ropa caían al suelo. Torpemente, Bonnefoy abrió la llave del agua de la ducha con una mano, la otra estaba entretenida en acariciar la cintura del menor, mientras este se pegaba y abrazaba a su cuerpo lo máximo posible. Debido a la falta de aire, tuvieron que separarse unos segundos, abriendo ambos los ojos para mirar los contrarios.

-Estás tan lindo con ese sonrojo….-

-N-N-No digas e-e-eso…. – Murmuró el chico de las gafas, avergonzado.

-…Mmm…-Se acercó al oído de Matt sonriente, besando el lóbulo del mismo, susurrando: -…Solo digo lo que pienso.-

Matt jadeó al sentir la mordida en su oreja que siguió aquel susurro, entonces notando como…

-¡E-Ey! ¡M-Mis gafas!-

-Pero no puedes ducharte con ellas….¿No?- Matthew suspiró y asintió, y, la verdad, no veía absolutamente nada sin ellas.- Anda… Sujétate bien, tranquilo… No dejaré que te caigas.-

Williams, obediente, hizo lo que le dijo y se aferró a él con más fuerza mientras esperaba a que la bañera estuviese lista. Una vez lo estuvo, Francis le cogió en brazos y se metió con él en la misma, sentándole en sus caderas mientras el menor se escondía en su cuello. Que coloradito estaba.

-Vamos, tranquilo…. No pasa nada….-

-¡C-Claro q-q-q-q-que pasa!... E-Esto e-es verg-g-g-gonzoso….-

-¿Si?- Francis giró un poco la cabeza para darle pequeños besos en las mejillas, mientras acariciaba su espalda. –Dime por que.-

-P-Pues… ¡P-Por que estamos des…..des…..des….!-

De la vergüenza que tenía, a Matt no le salía la palabra de la boca, lo que causaba pequeñas risillas por parte del francés. Era tan tierno que era inevitable desear protegerle.

-Desnudos, Matthew, desnudos ¿Qué importa eso? Al fin y al cabo los dos tenemos lo mismo ¿No?-

-Y-Ya, pero…-

-No hay peros que valgan. Pero tengo que admitir que…..- Francis repasó con la mirada el cuerpo del chico, relamiéndose después. -…a pesar de tener lo mismo, tú eres mucho más hermoso que yo.-

-E-Eso n-no es…mm…c-cierto…-

Matthew sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo cuando los labios del otro comenzaron a lamer y besar su cuello, arrancando unos jadeitos que eran música para los oídos del francés. Sus manos pasaron a acariciar sus costados, de arriba a abajo, de vez en cuando pasando a su abdomen y masajeando este. Su boca comenzó a descender entonces lentamente por aquel hermoso cuerpecito, marcándolo, llegando a uno de sus pezones. Le dedicó una mirada cargada de deseo a Williams antes de besar aquel botoncito rosado. Luego, su lengua comenzó a hacer circulitos a su alrededor, sintiendo como los dedos del menor se hundían en su cabello y gimoteaba con suavidad. Finalmente, regaló un par de mordidas a ese lugar tan sensible, consiguiendo unos gemidos más fuertes por parte del chico. Y entonces, cuando fue a pasar al otro pezón..

**[(FIN DEL LIME)]**

-Snif….-

Bonnefoy quedó aturdido al escuchar un sollozo por parte de Matthew, así que alzó el rostro, viendo como caían lágrimas por su rostro sin cesar. Al instante Francis dejó atrás su tarea, abrazando de manera protectora al otro.

-¡Matt!... Matt, Matt, tranquilo… ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?...-

-Snif….Y-Yo…l-lo siento, n-no qu-quiero s-seguir….-

-Vale, tranquilo… No pasa nada, no pasa nada… Shhh… Shhhh….-

Entre pequeños sollozos, Matthew se escondió en el cuello del otro, que le acariciaba y abrazaba con esa protección infinita. ¿Cuál era la verdadera razón de que Matt estuviese llorando realmente? Recordó las palabras de Antonio cuando dijo que Francis se encaprichaba con algo y luego lo dejaba de lado. ¿Qué pasaría si hacia lo mismo con él? ¿Y si le entregaba su cuerpo y alma y luego el francés lo dejaba tirado? El solo hecho de pensarlo hacía que se angustiase, y de ahí sus lágrimas. _Porque no quería separarse de él._

-Vamos, tranquilo…. Nos lavaremos e iremos a tomar algo por ahí, ¿De acuerdo? Shh…- Con pequeños besos, Bonnefoy consiguió llevarse las lágrimas del rostro del chiquillo.- No pasa nada….-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Hic! Y mañana… a e-estudiar… jijijij… ¡Hic!-

Francis jamás, nunca, en ningún momento de su vida vio a una persona que se emborrachara con tantísima facilidad como Matthew ¡Por Dios, si solo había bebido dos copas de vino! Eso no podía estar pasando. El que ahora estuviera llevando al menor en brazos y este estuviera más borracho que una cuba era totalmente irreal. Y él que pensaba que la merienda-cena en aquel restaurante francés iba a terminar bien… ¿Todo tenía que salirle mal?

-Anda Matt… Tranquilízate…-

-¿Iooooo? P-Pero s-si…¡Hic!... E-Estoy m-m-muy tranquilo… aja…ajaj…jajajajaa…..-

-Oh por dios….-

Francis suspiró cansado, ¿Cómo podía el alcohol convertir a un niño tan tímido y bueno en alguien al menos un poco insoportable? Mira que era difícil.

-Aww~… Sabes Fr-Francis….-El chico dedicó una pícara mirada al otro, haciendo el ademán de "cejitas".-T-Tuve un sueño erótico…c-contigo…-

-Si, eso ya lo sé. Venga anda, tranquilízate…-

-¿A-A que n-no sabes… ¡Hic!... c-como lo hacíamos? Mira, pues…-

-¡Matt, hombre! Esas cosas no se cuentan.-

-Aaah… L-Lo t-tengo que reservar…¡Hic!...¿N-No? P-Para cuando m-me des b-bien por detrás…y lu-luego m-me abandones…snif…-

-Dios mío, dime que he hecho yo para…. ¿Qué?- Ante aquello último que dijo Matt, quedó totalmente confundido. -¿Abandonarte?-

-S-Si… ¡Hic!... P-Porque e-es l-lo que haces…c-con todos… ¡Hic!... ¡Pero no! ¡Hic! Y-Yo s-seguiré…d-dándote la lata….ejeeee…-

-Matthew….-

Negó un tanto con la cabeza ante lo que dijo el chico, inclinándose hacia delante para besar con cuidado su frente. En ese momento creyó que el gesto había calmado un poco a ese borrachillo.

-Yo no te voy a abandonar…-

-Y-Ya, bueno.. ¡Hic!...- Matthew se acurrucó un poco, cerrando los ojos.- I-Io… t-tampoco…..-

Sin saber como, en unos segundos tan solo ya estaba dormido el menor. Y menos mal, porque ya prácticamente estaban en su casa. Como pudo, Francis llamó al timbre de la caseta, sosteniendo cual princesa a Mattvey.

-¿Si? ¡Francis! … ¡Oh Dios, ¿Le ha ocurrido algo a Matt?-

-No, Padre… solo que… L-Lo siento, no sabía que el chico tenía tan poco aguante con la bebida… Le di dos copas de vino y… bueno….-

La sonrisa nerviosa del francés delataba también la preocupación que había sentido por Williams. Nicolás suspiró, e indicó a Francis que pasara dentro, diciéndole que dejase a Matt en el sofá. Sin rechistar, así lo hizo, mientras se sentaba al lado del muchacho.

-….-

Era una verdadera hermosura cuando dormía (Y sin dormir, claro). Se mostraba tan tranquilo y tierno que era imposible sentirse agitado con ese rostro angelical. También estaba algo divertido, pues tenía ese sonrojito del borracho en el momento, dándole un toque de lo más cómico. Sin evitarlo, se inclinó hacia delante para besar la frente del menor, que se removió un poco y se acurrucó aun más.

-Ten…-

-Gracias…-

Nicolás había llegado a la sala con un vaso de agua para el francés, que acepto esta y la bebió con rapidez. Estaba claro que, en cuanto llegase a su casa, se iba a tirar a descansar en la cama.

-¿Sabes? Me acuerdo de una vez, cuando Matthew era pequeño, en la que estaba cocinando… Y, mientras cocinaba, estaba picando unos bombones de licor. En cuanto me descuidé, Matt se los comió todos… Y se emborrachó. La primera vez que Matt se emborrachó fue a los cinco años, al parecer siempre ha tenido poco aguante. Con diez años le di a probar un poco de vino y también se emborrachó.-

Ambos rieron por aquello, mirando al chiquillo que dormía tan a gusto.

-¿Sabes? Matthew está realmente feliz desde que entró a esgrima. Sobretodo gracias a ti.-

-¿A mi?- Bonnefoy alzó una ceja, y miró extrañado al otro.

-Si…. A ti. Me acuerdo de la primera vez que habló de ti…- Nicolás se sentó al lado de Matthew, comenzando a acariciar su cabello. –Estaba preocupado porque pensaba que ser virgen a su edad era anormal.-

-…..- Francis se sonrojó al instante, riendo nervioso. Menuda primera conversación.

-Pero las siguientes conversaciones fueron todas… Alegres. Él te describía como si fueras un ídolo, alguien muy hermoso y fuerte… Siempre tenía una sonrisa cuando hablaba de ti. Y tiene.-

-Vaya…..-

-Francis…. Me gustaría pedirte un favor.-

Bonnefoy quedó extrañado por la petición, pero en seguida asintió, observando como el cura se ponía en pie y se acercaba a él. Nicolás colocó una de sus manos en el hombro del muchacho, que lo miraba directamente a los ojos.

-Quisiera que…. si no vas en serio con Matthew, se lo dijeras. Él es un chico muy inocente y demasiado bueno, por eso…-

-No se preocupe, Padre.- Francis, sonriente, imitó el gesto del mayor y le puso una de sus manos en su hombro. –Quiero ir en serio con Matt, pero… no sé como…-

-¿Decírselo?- El francés asintió, y entonces Nicolás rió con ternura.- Solo déjate llevar, Francis. Como él lo está haciendo. No te centres en pesar como decírselo, solo céntrate en pasarlo bien con él y ser tu mismo. Cuando menos te lo esperes, todo surgirá.-

-Está bien… Gracias, Padre.-

-No tienes que darlas… Al fin y al cabo, soy el primero que se alegra en saber que quieres ir en serio. Intentaré empujar un poco a Matt, ¿Vale? No tienes que hacerlo tú todo.-

Y, así, pensando en aquellos últimos momentos que había pasado ese día, metido en su mullida y confortable cama, Francis quedó dormido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.

¿Y bien, que tal? Este capítulo ha sido más de relleno que nada, pero a partir del siguiente capi es cuando la cosa se pondrá más interesante (Supongo)… ¡Seguid leyéndolo! Os quiero muchísimo a todos y… ¡Gracias!


	11. Chapter 11

Una semana y media. Tan solo una semana y media quedaba ya para el torneo ¡Madre mía, que emoción! Estaban todos de los nervios ciertamente, incluido Matthew, y la verdad, no era para menos. Matt había escuchado hablar de un chico impecable en la esgrima, increíble, que había ganado bastantes campeonatos… Y que había declarado en una revista que se iba a presentar a ese torneo. Indestructible, eficaz, rápido, increíble… Si, todo el mundo hablaba de él, pero nadie le había visto y muchos menos sabían su nombre.

-¡Tocado!-

Matt estaba que se salía últimamente, entre las clases particulares que le impartía Francis y que ponía todas sus ganas y más, había conseguido mejorar hasta niveles inimaginables. Roderich estaba impresionado, todos lo estaban, y sobretodo orgullosos: No solo habían conseguido hacerle mejorar en la esgrima, sino que, a base de apoyo, habían logrado que ese muchacho dejara aunque fuera un poco de lado la timidez y ahora tuviese amigos y gente que le apoyaba.

-Bueno Matthew, creo que ya estás listo para enfrentarte a… moi.-

Francis sonrió ampliamente, recién salido de un duelo con Kiku, y ambos jadeaban. Kiku tampoco era moco de pavo, ni mucho menos, y le daba bastante guerrilla al francés. Pero tenía unos puntos débiles demasiado visibles, y eso era lo único malo. Era rápido, eficaz, fuerte y firme, pero sus debilidades eran notorias y rápidamente uno podía detectarlas. Francis era rápido y eficaz, no usaba demasiada fuerza, pero sin embargo sus puntos débiles estaban bien ocultos.

-¿Y-Ya..? N-No c-creo q-que esté p-preparado aún..-

-¡Vamos Matt, ánimo! Tú sabes que puedes, ve~- Exclamó Feliciano, empujando un tanto al muchacho y siendo ayudado por Feliks.

-¡C-Chicos!...Q-Que n-no creo q-que…-

Tarde. Ya estaban todos alrededor de ambos rubios, y Bonnefoy se estaba colocando el casco poco a poco. Matthew suspiró, nervioso: iba a ser la primera vez que tuviese un duelo con el francés, y sabía que iba a perder. Buscó con la mirada a Roderich, el cual asintió con una pequeña sonrisa… Demasiado confiado parecía.

-Ya sabéis, tres toques para que el otro pierda.-

-En garde!-

Y comenzó el duelo. Primero ninguno de los dos se movía, solo miraba al otro. Y entonces fue Francis quien decidió dar el primer paso. Atacó con rapidez a Matt, que supo defenderse y protegerse bien, moviéndose con verdadera maestría, pero…

-¡Toque!-

La voz de Roderich se hizo escuchar bien firme cuando Francis tocó el cuerpo del menor con su arma. Ambos se pusieron en posición, Francis volvió a decir la frase y… Esta vez fue Matt quien comenzó. Con fuerza y agilidad, movía increíblemente su arma, pero se notaba como le temblaban las manos.

-¡Ia!-

A punto estuvo de tocar a Francis, pero este se defendió y evitó el toque. Se escuchaban los golpes, los chicos estaban impresionados al ver como mente y cuerpo estaban verdaderamente sincronizados, como ambos chicos demostraban su destreza.

-¡Toque!-

Segunda vez que el cuerpo de Williams fue tocado. El menor suspiró entre jadeos, procurando recuperar un poco el aire y volviendo a la posición de guardia… Y otra vez comenzó.

-C-Che pallé… Dan miedo….-

Y la frase de Lovi no fue para menos, esos dos estaban demostrando una habilidad increíble. Fuerza y rapidez, como se defendían, como atacaban y analizaban al otro, la manera de evitar los toques, los pasos… Todo. Ninguno perdía vista de ellos, parecía que Matt no iba a perder esta vez, estaba dándolo todo de si y más aun, y Francis tampoco era que estuviese muy relajado. El ambiente estaba tenso, se escuchaban las armas chocar, los chicos gritar, los jadeos y las repiraciones agitadas, y..

-¡Toque!-

-Oooooh….-

Un pequeño tropiezo del menor lo había llevado a la derrota en aquel combate, pero los aplausos entre los compañeros no faltaron ni mucho menos. Matthew y Francis se quitaron los cascos, ambos sonrojados y sudorosos por el ejercicio pero con una sonrisa bien marcada, habían disfrutado de ese primer combate "oficial" entre ellos… Porque, claro, los pequeños combates de ensayo en la casa del mayor no eran, ni mucho menos, iguales a aquel.

"Pat… pat… pat…"

Unas palmadas lentas se hicieron presentes en el gimnasio, en la puerta… Y todos, extrañados, miraron a ver quien era. O más bien, QUIENES eran.

-¡Ivan!-

Antonio fue el primero en reconocer aquella alta figura que se acercaba a ellos, seguido de Lua y Leo, que tenían una sonrisa de lo más amplia y perversa. Por supuesto, la indiscreción a la hora de mirar a Matthew no fue para menos, consiguiendo que el muchacho retrocediera un tanto.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí?- A pesar de que Francis era amigo de Ivan desde hacía mucho tiempo, el que apareciera con ese par no le hacía ninguna gracia.- Podrías haber venido solo, Ivan.-

-Pero no quería, da~… Insistieron en acompañarme, da~-

-¿No eres mayorcito para elegir con quien venir?-

La manera en la que Bonnefoy estaba tan a la defensiva estaba, siendo sinceros, sorprendiendo a todos ¿Desde cuando él, un hombre tan seductor y amable, se comportaba como una persona borde y cortante? Ver para creer.

-No te preocupes Francis, da~… Esta vez no pasará nada, da~… Solo vine a ver a mi tío, da~…-

Y con eso, Iván pasó de lado al francés y fue directo al despachito pequeño donde sabía a ciencia cierta que estaría su tío, seguramente había entrado allí tras ese duelo entre los rubios. Pero Lua y Leo, sin embargo, se quedaron allí.

-Vaya Matt, cuanto tiempo.- Comenzó a decir Lua.

-Cierto~ ¿Qué tal todo? ¿Ya se te pasó el mareo?- Siguió Leo.

Matthew agachó la mirada, avergonzado y tremendamente tímido y nervioso… ¿Por qué tenían que estar allí esos dos?

-Dejadle en paz.- Siseó Francis, con una cara que decía, claramente, "Quiero mataros".

-A nadie nos hizo gracia lo que le hicisteis.- Por supuesto, Natasha acompañó la cara del rubio de una forma que… daba miedo.

-O vaya, ¿Y que nos vais a hacer?-

-¡FRANCIS NO!-

Tarde para el grito de Toris, el francés ya se había tirado sobre los gemelos.

-¡Francis!-

Matthew no tardó en ir hacia ellos, intentando separarles… Pero entonces recibió un golpe de Lua, que lo dejó a un lado en el suelo, y solo aumentó la ira de Bonnefoy. Todos allí se metieron por medio, intentando separarles, pero Bonnefoy estaba que parecía que quería matarlos de verdad…. Y entonces..

-¡AAARG! ¡HIJO DE LA GRAN PUTA!-

Un tremendo "crack" sonó bien fuerte, proveniente de aquel golpe tan fuerte que Leo le había propinado en la pierna a Francis… Algo que, claro, fue pagado por un buen puñetazo en la nariz.

-¡YA BASTA!-

Roderich e Iván no tardaron en aparecer, y, entre todos, consiguieron separarles. Matthew fue el primero en acercarse al de cabellos ondulados, agachándose a su lado, mientras era sujetado por Roderich.

-Francis, Francis, cálmate… Vamos…¿E-Estas bien?...-

-¡No estaré bien hasta que los mate! ¡Cabrones!-

-¡Francis!-

Fuerzas tenía sin duda, eso estaba claro. Con una petición del profesor, Iván se llevó de allí a Lua y Leo, que temían por sus vidas por la mirada que les estaba dirigiendo el albino. Ahora todo mejor.

-¡Arg!- El francés dio un sonoro quejido cuando, entre todos, le consiguieron levantar, cojeando con la pierna derecha.- Me cago en la…-

-¡Francis!-

La mirada severa del muchacho de las gafas indicaba que, por ese día, ya habían tenido todos suficiente. Con delicadeza, dejaron al francés en una silla, ante la atenta mirada de todos.

-Voy a por paños húmedos, para limpiarte un poco.- Dijo Lovi, arrastrando consigo a Antonio.

-Yo voy a por algo donde apoyes la pierna, ve~ - Siguió Feliciano, seguido por las chicas.

-Osea, yo voy a por algo de maquillaje para ocultarte las heridas.- Como no, Feliks tuvo que saltar con aquello… Y por supuesto, se llevó consigo a Toris.

-Yo voy a llamar a un médico. Acompañadme.- Le dijo Roderich a Kiku y a Heracles, que gustosos le hicieron caso.

Y entonces, solo quedaron Matthew y Francis.

-Y-Yo voy a-a…-

-No…- La mano de Francis lo detuvo cuando se iba a poner en pie, siendo seguido ese gesto por una mirada extraña por parte del chico de las gafas.- Quédate… Por favor….-

-P-Pero y-yo…-

-Me haces falta, Matthew. Quédate conmigo.-

El menor quedó sorprendido por sus palabras, sonrojándose al extremo por estas mismas. Entonces suspiró, sentándose despacio en la silla de al lado, mientras su muñeca seguía sujeta.

-Matt… Yo… hay algo que…quería decirte desde hace tiempo.-

El menor de los dos miró de nuevo extrañado al otro ¿Qué iba a decirle? A pesar de su extrañeza en la mirada, mostró una sonrisa amable y tierna, como siempre.

-D-Dime…-

-Veamos….- El mayor de los dos cerró los ojos unos momentos y respiró profundamente. Venga, Francis, llevabas días preparándolo. Era hora de decirlo.-…Desde…Desde el momento en el que te vi por primera vez, supe que… Eras especial. No solo por ser virgen… quiero decir, no es algo anormal, pero si raro… ¡No, no es raro tampoco, pero…arg!-

Francis se llevó las manos al pelo, revoloteándolo ¡No, eso no era lo que quería decir! Entonces las manos de Matthew se apoyaron en su hombro, acariciándolo, calmando sus nervios pero al mismo tiempo poniéndole más nervioso…

-Tranquilo.-

Esa sonrisita era de lo más hermosa y angelical, e incluso hizo sonrojar al hombre más pervertido del mundo, Francis Bonnefoy… No era la primera vez, pero eso tenía un mérito. Y muy alto.

-Bueno, a lo que iba…- Tragó saliva duramente, procurando explicarse.- Te vi y pensé que eras especial, y… bueno, cada vez lo pienso más. Me caes bien, por supuesto, me caes genial, que seas especial… ¡Arg! ¡Matt!- Sin más ni más cogió las manos del menor, lo mejor era ser directo.- ¿Quieres salir conmigo?-

Y si, todos, que en ese momento volvían, se dieron la vuelta al instante y se "fueron"… claro que, se quedaron mirando y pegando la oreja desde sus escondites.

Por su parte, Matt estaba en otro mundo en ese instante. ¿Salir con él? ¿Qué?... ¿Aquello era real? Se sentía como en un sueño, la mirada hermosa fija en su rostro, nervioso, notaba como le temblaban las manos. La firmeza que procuraba demostrar pero al mismo tiempo la duda tras sus pupilas, la manera en la que tragó duramente. Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos, repasando todo el rostro de Francis y recordando los momentos que pasaron unos minutos y aun no había respuesta.

-¿Matt?-

-¿H-ha?- Al fin volvió a la Tierra, esbozando una enorme pero tímida sonrisa.- S-Si… M-me encantaría….-

La mirada del francés se iluminó al instante, y poco tardó en abrazar con tremenda fuerza al otro. Entonces, se separaron lentamente, mientras el mayor iba depositando besos en sus mejillas. Primero fueron estas, luego pasó por su frente, por los párpados de sus ojos, por su nariz, su barbilla.. Y, finalmente, de la manera más dulce y delicada posible, acabó en sus labios. Ante la atenta mirada de todos, compartieron un húmedo, tierno, suave y delicado beso… Claro que ellos estaban en su mundo, ninguno de los dos sabía que les observaban… Hasta que…

-¡Pervertido! ¡PERVERTIDO!-

La voz de Lovi, que corría ahora hacia ellos pues había sido liberado del agarre de Antonio y Kiku, se escuchó bien alto y fuerte. Del susto que se llevó Matthew, cerró la boca al momento, mordiendo sin querer la lengua del francés… Que, si pudiera, estaría dando saltos mientras se tapaba la boca, quejándose.

-¡Perdón, perdón!- Exclamaba el menor.

-¡Lo tienes merecido, pervertido!-

Todos salieron de su escondite, algunos con una gran sonrisa, otros como si nada hubiera pasado… Pero lo cierto es que allí, más tarde, hasta el profesor les dio la enhorabuena.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿U-Una fractura?-

Ahora estaban en el hospital, Matt había acompañado al otro (O más bien, había sido quien había obligado a ir al médico al francés) al hospital. Y ahora, ahí estaba el resultado de la pelea que tuvieron con Lua y Leo.

-Si… Y es feucha, a decir verdad. No podrá mover la pierna hasta… Mínimo, mes y medio.-

-¡Pero tengo el torneo de esgrima! –Exclamó Bonnefoy, bufando.

-Lo siento, muchacho, tendrá que esperar hasta el próximo torneo.-

Y con estas palabras, el médico se fue de la habitación donde estaba tumbado en la camilla el francés, que ahora suspiraba agotado. Maldita sea, por culpa de esos dos imbéciles se iba a quedar sin torneo…

-L-Lo siento….-

Al instante, la tímida y delicada voz de _su ángel _lo tranquilizó, mientras le cogía la mano de manera tierna y de lo más delicada.

-No pasa nada…. Ya me apuntaré el año que viene….-

-Francis…-

Matthew sabía lo importante que era para Francis ese torneo, lo había ganado muchas veces y, lo mejor, disfrutaba combatiendo con los demás. De ahí consiguió muchos amigos y, además, respeto. Y sabía que el orgullo era algo que Bonnefoy apreciaba mucho.

-Tú estás a mi lado, ¿No? Pues ya está… No puedo quejarme. Tengo el mejor tesoro del mundo.-

Las palabras del mayor hicieron sonrojar al chico, que se acercó al rostro del otro para darle un pequeño besito en la frente, luego uno en la nariz y finalmente en los labios de manera tierna.

-M-Me esforzaré m-mucho… P-Por ti…-

-No lo hagas por mi, Matthew. Hazlo por todos, y, sobretodo, céntrate en divertirte.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¿Qué tal estuvoooo? ¡Al fin comienzan a salir juntos estos dos! nwn ¡Novios, novios! nOn Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo, y recordad…. ¡Lo mejor está aun por llegar! nOn

De nuevo agradezco los reviews, son lo que más me anima a seguir. Y pido disculpas por no haber actualizado ayer, hoy tuve el último examen… Y además, el más importante xD ¡Pero espero no haberos defraudado con este capi!

Besoooos


	12. Chapter 12

¡MUCHACHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOS! -Abraza a todos de manera amorosa- ¡Siento no haber podido actualizar antes! Ando ingresada en un hospital y esto es todo lo que pude hacer... No sabeis que aburrido es x_x

Respecto a lo de la fractura, JeanneSama tiene toda la razón del mundo. No es muy creíble, pero tenía que dejar fuera de juego al francés, y me quedó pocho a decir verdad. ¡Pero espero que por eso no dejeis de leerme! Grax JeanneSama, lo tendré en cuenta en el próximo fic ^^ Más bien ¡Gracias a todos! Los reviews son lo que más me animan.

Antes de seguir el fic, explicaré una cosa:

En este torneo, he inventado algo nuevo: Por cada grupo que participe en esgrima, tendrá un representante. Obviamente eso no es lo nuevo. La novedad es que, ese representante, participará a parte de los concursantes normales con los demás representantes, y para ello tendrá que hacer una prueba de acceso al torneo de un nivel bastante más alto que el de los participantes normales. La cosa es que el representante, si gana, obtendrá un premio muchísimo mejor para su grupo que si ganasen como concursantes normales.

Sin más... ¡Aquí la continuación!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡¿Que te vas de viaje?-

El grito de Lovino resonó en todo el gimnasio, mientras todos estaban rodeando, en aquel instante, a Kiku. Este suspiró con suavidad, con una mochila a la espalda y un par de maletas en el suelo a cada lado de él.

-Si... No podré ir al torneo, lo siento chicos...- La voz del japonés sonaba algo deprimida, pero rapidamente Feliciano se encargó de animarle.

-¡No pasa nada! Ve~... ¿Nos traerás un regalito de Londres?-Al momento, Kiku sonrió.

-Claro que si...-

"MOC MOC"

De nuevo sonó la bocina del coche donde los padres de Kiku esperaban al mismo. El chico, con rapidez, tomó las maletas que descansaban en el suelo y se despidió una última vez de sus amigos. Finalmente, desapareció tras la puerta...

..y todos suspiraron.

-¿Qué haremos ahora? Los dos mejores no van a participar...No tendremos representante, que es el más importante...-Murmuró Mei.

-¡Osea, Francis! Siempre tienes que ser tan oportuno, como que no ganaremos el torneo.-

-¡Oye! Que a mi tampoco me hace gracia tener la pierna rota.- Exclamó el Francés, sentado en una silla cercana a ellos, con la pierna en alto.

-P-Pero chicos...-Comenzó a decir Matthew, a lo que todos le observaron.- L-Lo import-tante...e-es p-pasarlo b-bien...-

Todos se quedaron unos segundos mirando a Williams, unos segundos.. y más. El menor comenzaba a ponerse nervioso ¿Por qué le miraban así? Y luego, todos ellos compartieron miradas cómplices y sonrisas que daban miedo.

-Matthew.- Comenzó a decir Natasha, con una sonrisa más que perversa, causando un escalofrío por parte del rubio.- Tú representarás a nuestro grupo.-

-¡¿Q-Qué?-

El pobre de Matt se puso pálido al instante, mientras el nerviosismo le dominaba. ¡¿Él sería el representante? ¡Pero si aun no había podido ganar a Francis! ¡Y además, estaría _el invencible _en aquel torneo! ¿Cómo querían que fuese el representante?

-¡Pues ea, decidido! ¡Tú serás el representante! -Exclamó Antonio.

-¡P-Pero...!-

Antes de que Williams pudiera rechistar, ya estaban todos volviendo a sus posiciones de prácticas. Al rubio le cayó un goterón, dando un tremendo suspiro... ¿Cómo iba a salir de esa?

-Mattvey~-

La voz de cierto francés hizo que girase su rostro para ver quien le llamaba, mientras este le indicaba con un dedo que se acercase. Sin rechistar lo más mínimo, así lo hizo: Con pasos lentos y tímidos acabó por llegar a su, ahora, novio.

-¿Qué? ¿A que no te lo esperabas?-

-...P-Pero...F-Francis, n-no puedo s-ser representante...N-No e-estoy listo...-

-¡Claro que si! Solo mírate.- Despacio, Bonnefoy estiró una mano para tomar la del menor con delicadeza extrema,acariciándole con el pulgar el torso de la misma.-No te preocupes Matt... Tú solo da lo mejor de ti y disfruta.-

-Mmm...-El ojivioláceo observó al contrario unos momentos, antes de suspirar otra vez.-...E-está bien...-

Justo cuando se iba a marchar, Francis dio un par de tironcitos a la mano del chico de las gafas, que se giró a ver que quería, alzando una ceja.

-¿Q-Que pasa?-

-...¿Me das un beso?- Cuestionó con un puchero, mientras cierto chico se sonrojaba hasta arriba.

-¡A-Aquí n-no! N-Nos verán...- Murmuró, agachando un poco la cabeza.

-Anda Ma~tt... ¡Para que se me pase el dolor de la pierna!-

-¡N-No!-

-Porfa...-

-¡Q-q-q-q-que no!-

-¡Hazlo por mí!-

-...-

Eso era jugar sucio, o así pensaba Williams cuando dijo aquello ¡Maldita sea, si le pedía que lo hiciera por él no tenía más remedio que hacerlo! Dando un último suspiro, miró a los lados, confirmando que no les mirasen... Entonces, sin más, dio un rápido pico al mayor. Solo un pico..

-¡Beso beso~! Ve~-

-¡PERVERTIDO!-

En poco ya estaba Lovino siendo sujetado por su novio, queriendo ir a matar al francés por "pervertir al idiota inocente", según él. Mientras, un par les hacían fotos, y el pobre de Matt no sabía ni donde meterse. Francis sonreía de lo más feliz, sacándole la lengua al italiano tsundere, creyéndose ganador del juego... En fin, lo de todo los días.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Seis y media del día siguiente...Ya solo faltaban cuatro días para el torneo, y ahora se encontraba en camino a la casa del francés para practicar. Si, este tenía la pierna rota, pero tenía muy buenos útiles para practicar, y así además le hacía algo de compañía al pobre, que no dejaba de recordarle que estaba de los más aburrido. Claro que a Matt no le faltaba el detalle de haberle cocinado algo realmente exquisito: croquetas caseras. Y es que era todo un as haciendo croquetas... y ya luego le haría, si eso, un par de tortitas.

En poco tiempo llegó a la enorme mansión, mientras el mayordomo de la familia dejaba paso al menor y le avisaba de que Francis le esperaba en el gimnasio. Después de aquel leve "gracias", comenzó a caminar hacia el gimnasio, con el taper con las croquetas en la mano.

-¡Mattvey~!-

En seguida el menor sonrió al escuchar esa voz tan conocida (Y sensual, sin duda). Poco a poco entró allí, cerrando la puerta tras de si y acercándose a su pareja, escondiendo el taper tras la espalda.

-H-Hola F-Francis... ¿Q-Que t-tal la pierna?- Cuestionó, no sin antes darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

-Bien... Y mejor ahora que estás tú, mon cherry.-Contestó, girando el rostro cuando el menor iba a besar su mejilla para que, en vez de esta, fueran sus labios los que recibieran esta caricia.

Matthew se sonrojó hasta arriba del todo, separándose rapidamente y con unos nervios de primera. Sin saber que decir, le tendió el taper al francés, aun con la mirada agachada.

-¿Para mi? ¡Oh,mon amour, merci!- Exclamó, cogiendo el taper y abriéndolo.- ¡Croquetas! Y que buena pinta...-Y así, el mayor cogió una de las dieciocho croquetas que había y comió una...y al momento imitó el sonido de un gemido.-¡Deliciosoo~!

El pobre de Williams estaba de lo más avergonzado, entre aquel medio gemido y los halagos que había comenzado a decirle no sabía donde meterse. Así que, sin más, se dispuso a ponerse encima el traje de esgrima, empezando a practicar como mejor sabía.

-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¿Que tal estuvo? Si, fue cortito... ¡Pero no puedo hacer más, lo siento! ;O; ¡Les quiero mucho!


	13. Chapter 13

**¡Halloooooooooooooooo~!**

**¡Que de tiempo! Chicos siento muchísimo, pero que muchísimo, esta tremenda tardanza. Hubo algunas complicaciones y por ello no pude actualizar antes ¡Pero terminaré este fic como sea!**

**Os eché mucho de menos ;_; Bueno bueno, no me pongo dramática... ¡Ahora mismo os dejo con la conti!**

**.+.+.+.+**

**Y ya era el gran y esperado día. En aquel enorme y lujoso estadio, la gente vitoreaba según iban apareciendo los distintos grupos y veían a sus hijos, sobrinos, hermanos, tíos, amigos, etc... Por supuesto, no podía faltar Padre Nicolás en las gradas más cercanas a donde se produciría la acción.**

**-¡WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!-**

**La gente se alzó al ver entrar a nuestro querido grupo de amigos, más que nada muchachas que casi lloriqueaban por ver a esos guapos jóvenes (Y alguno que otro que le tenía echado el ojo **

**Matthew estaba que podía morirse allí mismo de la vergüenza que estaba sintiendo, más que nada porque ni estaba acostumbrado a que le dirigieran la palabra, y ahora estaba siendo el centro de atención. Fue casi incapaz de echar un vistazo a las gradas, pero la esperanza de ver allí a Nicolás le pudo. Una pequeña sonrisa se le formó al verle allí, saludándole y siendo el primero que gritaba su nombre y le animaba con una enorme pancarta. Más hacia la izquierda, estaban el ruso... y ciertos amigos. Ignoró como uno de los hermanos se quitaba la camiseta y comenzaba a bailar allí mismo, y siguió hacia delante, en busca de su sitio.**

**El gran estadio estaba dividido en dos: Una zona era para los representantes, y otra para los concursantes normales. Pero esto no significaba que el grupo no pudiese unirse mientras no estuvieran combatiendo. Todo estaba finamente decorado a pesar de ser un lugar donde fueran a combatir, limpio y ordenado. Unas pequeñas plataformas, seis en total, serían donde los combates se producirían. **

**El grupo en cuestión quedó situado justo en el centro, mientras lo muchachos comenzaban a comentar cosas, observándolo todo tranquilamente.**

**-Ajajaja~ Nos os preocupéis chica~s- Decía Francis al club de fans que lloraba al verle con la pierna rota, mientras a todos les caía un goterón.**

**-Je...jeje...Anda anda, Francis, no cambiarás nunca.- Comentó Antonio entre pequeñas risas.**

**-¿Q-Qué nos queda hacer ahora?- Cuestionó un tímido Matt, tremendamente nervioso.**

**-Esperar, puaf...-Siseó Lovino, gruñendo.**

**-¡O~h! ¡Lu~d!-Feliciano empezó a saltar para pasar las gradas, que estaban en lo alto de un pequeño muro, intentando alcanzar a su querido alemán.**

**-¡F-Feliciano, estate quieto!- Gritó el alemán.**

**Matthew, al ver la naturalidad con la que actuaban todos, quedó poco menos que impresionado, mientras se comenzaba a relajar. Pero esa relajación se fue al traste cuando...**

**-¡!-**

**Silbidos y rosas volando se hicieron presentes, gritos de pura admiración llenaban el lugar. Y es que no era para menos, pues "el invencible" pasaba por la puerta en aquel mismo instante. Por lo que llegaba a ver era un joven rubio, de abundantes cejas, con unos ojos verdes preciosos que saludaba a todos. Vestía, en aquel momento, ropa puramente rockera: Cuero, cadenas y pulseras de pinchos eran su vestuario (Era de los pocos que había llegado con ropa de calle, todos los demás, incluidos nuestros chicos, llevaban ya lo necesario para el combate). Era seguido por altos guardaespaldas, con pinta de "como me mires te mato".**

**A Matt se le cayó el mundo encima ¡Solo su aspecto ya le daba a entender que iba a ser duro de roer! Esa confianza con la que entraba y se dirigía directamente a los vestuarios no ayudaba para nada. Repentinamente, sintió como la mano de su pareja cogía la suya, estrechándola levemente y dedicándole una pequeña pero considerablemente tierna mirada.**

**-Tranquilo, todo saldrá bien.-**

**El muchacho asintió y, tras un fuerte tirón por parte del francés, recibió un beso de lo más dulce... Que, como no, se fue tornando poco a poco más y más húmedo.**

**-F-F-Francis...-**

**-Oh, mon amour..-Lentamente el susodicho se acercó al oído del menor, riendo por lo bajo.-Estoy deseando verte gemir bajo mi cuerpo...-**

**Se podría decir que Matt se había alejado al otro extremo del estadio en cuestión de segundos debido a aquella enorme vergüenza que sintió por las palabras del otro ¡¿Pero que estaba diciendo? Pero a medida que su vergüenza iba disminuyendo comenzó a pensar las cosas más fríamente.**

**Desde que eran pareja no habían alcanzado más que besos y algún que otro manoseo de trasero sin consentimiento por parte del francés, pero sin embargo.. Los sueños húmedos con su amado Francis estaban a la orden del día en Matt. El muchacho tragó saliva duramente ¡No creía estar preparado aún para dar ese paso! Pero...¿Y Francis? ¿Y si se enfadaba por no querer? Algo le decía que aquello no iba a acabar muy bien.**

**-¡Señoras y señores! -Una voz masculina hizo que la mayor parte del mundo quedara el silencio. -¡Bienvenidos al Torneo Anual de Esgrima! ¡Sin más dilación, daremos comienzo a este evento! Observen la pantalla y verán las parejas combatientes.- Indicó el hombre, refiriéndose a una enorme pantalla que había en un lateral.**

**Y así, cada uno observó con quien le había tocado. Algunos suspiraron, otros sonrieron al ver que la tarea comenzaba siendo fácil.**

**.+.+.+.+**

**La cosa comenzó siendo la siguiente:**

**Antonio: Sigue en el torneo.**

**Natasha: Sigue en el torneo.**

**Heracles: Descalificado, se quedó dormido y nadie es capaz de despertarle.**

**Feliciano: Descalificado, salió huyendo al ver al gigantón que le tocó.**

**Lovino: Sigue en el torneo.**

**Oksana: Sigue en el torneo.**

**Mei: Sigue en el torneo.**

**Feliks: Descalificado tras haberse tirado sobre uno por haberle roto una uña.**

**Toris: Sigue en el torneo.**

**Matthew: Sigue en el torneo.**

**Siguiente ronda en la que participaban (Cuartos de final ya, al ser tantos grupos había que turnarse bastante) :**

**Natasha: Descalificada (Al parecer el baboso con el que combatió no dejaba de mirarle el trasero, le sacó de quicio y...bueno... digamos que ahora ese joven está camino del hospital)**

**Lovino: Sigue en el torneo.**

**Oksana: Descalificada al tropezar y caer sobre su contrincante... Al cual casi axfisia con sus pechos**

**Mei: Sigue en el torneo.**

**Toris: Descalificado, este es el único descalificado normal (xD).**

**Matt: Sigue en el torneo.**

**Siguiente ronda en la que ellos participaban, ya semi-final:**

**Lovi: Descalificado al lanzarse sobre su contrincante demasiado parecido a Ludwig.**

**Mei: Sigue en el torneo.**

**Matt: Sigue en el torneo.**

**Y las cosas estaban así. Ahora habían cuatro pequeñas plataformas ocupadas, una de ellas por el canadiense y su contricante, los cuales luchaban ferozmente. La siguiente, ocupada por "el invencible" y otro muchacho que se esforzaba lo máximo por seguir ahí. En la de al lado, Mei hacía todo lo posible por ganar a una muchacha con la que le había tocado, y en la última dos fortachones que parecían que estaban ahí más que nada para matarse, porque aquella fuerza no era normal.**

**Finalizaron cuando la última pareja, la de Mei y la otra muchacha, dieron fin al combate. El primero en ganar fue "el invencible", en cuestión de segundos prácticamente, seguido por Matt que había conseguido ganar al conseguir el último punto en un descuido de su compañero. Los siguientes fueron los fortachones, cuando uno de ellos ganó el último punto y salió victorioso, y finalmente Mei, ganadora igualmente.**

**Todos aplaudían y vitoreaban hasta morir, lanzando rosas y peluches que más adelante serían recogidos. Nuestros chicos recibieron con los brazos abiertos a Matt y a Mei, que estaban agotados pero con enormes sonrisas en el rostro.**

**-¡Vaya vaya, sois unos fieras!- Exclamó Antonio sonriente.**

**-Oh mon amour, no podía esperar menos de ti.- Comentó Francis a su pareja.**

**-Osea, tienes que darle fuerte a ese.- Le decía Feliks a Mei, que reía alegre.**

**-¡Señoras y señores, y aquí las parejas de la final!-**

**En la pantalla apareció algo que al pobre de Matt le hizo palidecer, pero que todos sabían desde hacía rato: Los representantes debían luchar, siendo más concretos, "el invencible" y el canadiense. Por otro lado, a Mei le había tocado el enorme fortachón, que también parecía duro de roer.**

**-¡En veinte minutos veremos la fuerte pelea! ¡¿Estarán listo para la emoción?-**

**"-¡No!-" Respondió interiormente Matthew, buscando al muchacho con el que combatiría. En aquel momento estaba con un chico alto y rubio, al que no dejaba de gruñir. No le alcanzaba a ver la cara, pues el muchacho que era regañado le daba la espalda... Pero...**

**Esa figura le resultaba familiar...**

**.+.+.+.+**

**¡¿Y bien? ¿Que les pareciooo? Espero que os esté gustando..**

**¡Ya para el próximo capi, la final!**


	14. Chapter 14

Las finales estaban a cinco minutos nada más. Las gradas volvían a llenarse tras un descanso para ir al baño y tomar un poco el aire, recuperando fuerzas para el último combate tanto de la clase de los representantes como la de los jugadores normales. El nerviosismo por parte de todos era presente, pero casi parecía que a Matthew le iba a dar un ataque en cuestión de segundos.

-Relájate mon amour, no pasa nada...-Susurraba Francis, que se encontraba al lado del canadiense, ambos sentados en una banqueta, el francés con la pierna en alto. -Vamos, lo harás genial..-

-N-N-N-No sé c-como saldré d-de esta...-Murmuraba el chico de las gafas, bebiendo los últimos sorbos de agua.

-¡Vamos, solo tienes que salir y machacarle!- Exclamó Lovi, dispuesto a animarle.

-Eso, ve~... Pero tienes que huir si te va a hacer daño,ve~...-

-¡No le digas eso, osea! Mira, como que tú lo único que tienes que hacer es combatir... Eso si, que ni te despeines ¿Oke? ¡Y cuidadín con las uñas, osea!-

El rubio, aunque sus compañeros procurasen lo contrario, no hacía más que aumentar su nerviosismo. Uñas rotas, huir si le hacían daño.. ¡Parecía que estaba a punto de meterse en una pelea de gladiadores! O al menos así lo veía él.

-¡Queridos concursantes, dirijanse a las pistas correspondientes! ¡Señoras y señores, que comience el espectáculo!-

De nuevo gritos de ánimos comenzaron a hacerse presentes, y el pobre de Matt estaba hasta temblando. Unos cálidos brazos le rodearon el cuerpo antes de que partiera al lugar correspondiente.

-Tranquilo...-Susurró Francis, achuchándole. -Ganes o pierdas, aquí vamos a quererte igual.-

El muchacho suspiró largamente y asintió, antes de girar el rostro, darle un besito a su pareja y ponerse en pie. Comenzó a caminar junto a Mei, escuchando los gritos de suerte por parte de los demás. Se colocó el casco y, a medio camino, se separó de su compañera.

-Buena suerte, Matthew.-

-B-Buena s-suerte M-Mei.-

Se abrazaron unos momentos y cada uno se dirigió a la pista correspondiente, donde les esperaban los contrincantes. Por un lado, el gran fortachón con el que se las vería la chica, y por otro "El Invencible".

En cuanto los concursantes se subieron, se acercaron a saludarse.

-Vaya vaya, una mujer..Serás fácil de vencer.- Siseaba una voz grave tras el casco a Mei.

-Vaya vaya, un idiota... Serás fácil de vencer.- Respondió la chica, dispuesta a devolverlas todas.

-B-Buena s-s-s-suerte...-Murmuró Matt, temblequeando.

-No la necesito.-Espetó con cierto deje de diversión "El Invencible"-Te regalo esa suerte.-

Cada uno se fue a su lado y esperaron a que comenzase el tiempo.

-Tres...Dos...Unos... ¡Comenzad!-

Los primeros movimientos fueron dados por los "concursantes normales". Mei reaccionó al instante para atacar al grandullón, mientras este la evitaba y le atacaba.

Pero...

Para los otros dos era todo lo contrario. No se movían para atacar, solo se desplazaban en circulos. Hasta que el de ojos verdes se atrevió a ser el primero, atacando al canadiense, que reaccionó defendiéndose y comenzando a atacar.

La gente gritaba con fuerza, los cuerpos se movían con rapidez y agilidad. Mei esquivó uno de los ataques más fuertes del gigantón y le atacó en un descuido, ganando el primer punto. Ambos volvieron a la posición inicial para comenzar el segundo de los tres tiempos (Hay tres tiempos, con ganar dos de ellos ganas el combate entero).

Matthew y "El Invencible" combatían lo más fieramente que uno pueda imaginar, ambos esquivaban y atacaban con fiereza. Pero... Matt recibió un toque, algo que le dio el punto a su contrincante.

Comenzó el segundo tiempo.

Mei, con una confianza desbordante, siguió moviéndose ágilmente y, sin dar más de tres segundos a reaccionar, ya había ganado la segunda ronda. Un enorme griterío se hizo presente, algo que desconcertó unos momentos al ojiverde, dándole el punto a Matthew que consiguió un toque.

Mei había ganado el combate, y la chica no podía estar más feliz. Saltaba y gritaba, corriendo hacia sus amigos... Pero en un par de minutos un silencio enorme inundó el estadio.

Uno a uno, el que ganase la siguiente ronda, ganaba el torneo. Ambos chicos jadeaban, y Matt medio temblaba por el nerviosismo. En cuanto dieron la señal de comienzo del tercer tiempo, "El Invencible" se tiró sobre Matthew, comenzando a atacar. Pero tal fue la fuerza y rapidez que...

-¡Punto para "El Invencible"! ¡Fin del Torneo!-

La gente comenzó a gritar y a aplaudir con fuerza, y, aunque su representante había perdido, los muchachos igualmente gritaban y aplaudían como si fuera la última vez: Matt había estado impresionante, y que menos que darle aquello como agradecimiento.

Los concursantes se acercaron despacio y se quitaron las máscaras lentamente, y entonces...

-¡No puede ser!-

El chico de cejas pobladas frunció el ceño al ver el rostro de Matthew, que quedó extrañado al ver allí a...

-¡Alfred! ¡¿Pero que haces tú aquí?-

-¿Q-Q-Que está diciendo?-

-¡¿Y cómo es que hablas susurrando? ¡¿Y por que estás más bajito?-

-¿Q-Que...?-Matt retrocedió a punto de morir ahí mismo, cuando repentinamente...

-¡Wajajaja! ¡Te dije que era un héroe, Arthur! ¡Ahí está la prueba viviente! ¡Soy tan genial que me imitan!-

El canadiense palideció cuando vio como alguien exactamente igual a él (Aunque algo más alto y sin su rulito caído hacia delante) se acercaba a la plataforma y abrazaba a su contrincante, tan sorprendido como él.

-W-What the fuck?-

-...-

El muchacho era incapaz de hablar, se había quedado mudo. Y, de un momento a otro, acabó tirado en el suelo, desmayado.

.+.+.+.+.+.+

Despertó tras un buen rato en la enfermería que había en el estadio, dando pequeños quejidos e incorporándose lentamente ¿Que había ocurrido? Se llevó una mano a la cabeza, pues le dolía a horrores.

-¡Matt, despertaste!-

Francis, que estaba a su lado, apretó un poco la mano que no había soltado en ningún momento, dando un suspiro aliviado.

-Ahm...E-Eso creo...-

-¡Ya despertó!-

La voz de su reflejo hizo que girara el rostro a verle con rapidez, palideciendo nuevamente...Madre mía...¿Que clase de sueño era ese?

-Fuck...Con un idiota ya tenía bastante.-

-¡Estás celoso! Estás celoso de que me imiten ¡Wjajajaja!-

-Deja de ser tan corralero, imbécil.- "El Invencible" dio un sopapo al que no hacía más que armar jaleo.

-Ajajaja, sin duda esto es una extraña coincidencia.- Como siempre, Antonio mantenía esa tranquilidad tan característica de él.

-¡Ve~ Esto es divertido!-

Matt se llevó una mano a la cabeza, intentando deducir lo que pasaba. Y entonces... Padre Nicolás entró en escena.

-Matthew...-El susodicho alzó la mirada, observando al cura, que se sentaba a su lado.-¿Estás bien?-

-E-E-Estoy...estoy confuso...-

-Es normal..-Nicolás abrazó al muchacho, que suspiró pesadamente.- Quiero que te relajes y que no te sulfures ante estoy que te voy a decir...-

-Uf...-El canadiense tomó aire y procuró relajarse, asintiendo.-Dígame...-

-Este muchacho... se llama Alfred...¿Recuerdas la carta de tu madre?...Él es tu hermano perdido...-

Ciertamente, no lo dijo con mucho tacto, pero...¿Cómo si no se lo iba a decir?


End file.
